


Dziesięć lat

by Pirania



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: Koleżanka mówi Rosie Watson, że jej rodzice nie są tak naprawdę razem, bo się nie całują. "Ależ my się całujemy" - odpowiada John.Tytuł oryginału: Ten YearsAutorka: toyhtoTłumaczka: PiraniaZgoda na tłumaczenie: jest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505556) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



Wszystko było winą Li Thompson. Li Thompson powiedziała Rosie, że _rodzice_ powinni być _razem_. Dlatego teraz Rosie stała pośrodku salonu i gapiła się na Johna spode łba w sposób, którego z pewnością nauczyła się od Sherlocka. Już sobie później John porozmawia z Sherlockiem na temat uczenia ich dzieciaka wyrazów twarzy, którymi jest w stanie zmuszać swojego ojca do robienia głupich rzeczy.

Ale teraz John miał bardziej pilne problemy na głowie.

Na przykład: dlaczego, _do ciężkiej cholery_ , powiedział Rosie, że _oczywiście_ , że jej rodzice są _razem_.

\- Ale Li powiedziała – Rosie zmrużyła oczy w bardzo znajomy i bardzo przerażający sposób – że wtedy rodzice się _całują_. To znaczy, jeśli są _razem_. Wy nie jesteście _razem._

 _-_ Koteczku – powiedział John, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, dokąd zmierza. - Nawet jeśli Li mówi... nawiasem mówiąc, kim jest Li?

\- Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką na zawsze. Ale _tatusiu_ , jestem najnieszczęśliwszą dziewczynką na świecie – powiedziała Rosie z pewnością siebie godną dziesięciolatki. - Nie chcesz kupić mi kucyka, i jeszcze _do tego_ moi rodzice nie są nawet _razem._

 _-_ Rosie, ja i Sherlock...

\- Wszyscy mają rodziców, którzy są _razem._ \- Rosie zamrugała. Pojawiło się prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, że dzieciak zaraz się rozpłacze. - Dlaczego _moi_ rodzice nie są _razem_?

\- Ale jesteśmy, skarbie – powiedział John, po czym przygryzł wargę. Za późno. Rosie otworzyła usta. Niebezpieczeństwo łez przeminęło, podobnie jak ponura mina. Dzieciak pewnie już myślał, w jaki inny sposób wymusić tego kucyka.

John westchnął. On z kolei wpadł w bardzo poważne kłopoty.

\- Naprawdę? - Rosie usiadła na fotelu Sherlocka. - Jesteście razem?

\- Jasne. - Krzywda już się stała. Teraz nie miał drogi odwrotu. Rosie Watson mogła być najbystrzejszym i najkochańszym dzieckiem, które kiedykolwiek pojawiło się na Ziemi, ale była też dzieckiem najbardziej upartym. Częściowo odziedziczyła to po matce, a częściowo nauczyła się od człowieka, którego całe życie nazywała tatą.

\- Ale wy się nie całujecie. - Rosie lekko zmarszczyła czoło.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Całujemy. _Całujemy_. Po prostu... niezbyt często.

\- _Nigdy_ się nie całujecie.

\- Całujemy się _bez przerwy_ – zapewnił ją John i urwał, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem to ma mu pomóc wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - To znaczy, jak jesteśmy sami. I czasem... w salonie. Tylko ciebie tu wtedy nie ma.

\- Tato. - Rosie westchnęła. John doskonale znał to westchnięcie. Tym westchnięciem jego dziecko komunikowało mu, że _o niczym nie ma pojęcia_. Kiedyś wierzył, że takie dźwięki wydają tylko nastolatki, ale Rosie miała za ojca Sherlocka Holmesa. John mógł się spodziewać, że przejmie jego nawyki. - Masz _pewność_ , że jesteście razem? Jesteś zaledwie przeciętnie inteligentny.

John zgrzytnął zębami. Zamierzał jeszcze raz grzecznie poprosić Sherlocka, by był łaskaw nie obrażać jego inteligencji w obecności ich córki, _albo nigdy więcej nie przygotuję ci herbaty_.

\- Jestem pewien. Spytaj Sherlocka.

Rosie skinęła głową.

„Cholera” - pomyślał John, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział.

 

*

 

\- Sherlock – powiedział John w tej samej chwili, w której Sherlock otworzył drzwi. Od dwóch godzin z nieszczęśliwą miną siedział na fotelu, gapił się w drzwi i miał nadzieję, że kiedy Sherlock dotrze do domu, Rosie nadal będzie w swoim pokoju, zajęta czytaniem, bawieniem się z wyobrażonymi końmi w internecie czy czymkolwiek, co w tych czasach interesuje dzieciaki. A ponieważ zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, cały czas myślał o tym, jak Rosie pierwsza zaczepi Sherlocka, stanie przed nim z najbardziej przerażającą miną i zapyta: „Czy wy jesteście razem?”.

John się rozkaszlał. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- John?

\- Wychodzimy. Natychmiast.

Sherlock nie ruszył się z miejsca. John pchnął go lekko, a Sherlock obdarzył go swoim typowym spojrzeniem mówiącym: „Czemu ja się zadaję z tym idiotą”.

- _Już_ – powiedział John.

\- Dlaczego? Gdzie jest Rosie?

John pchnął go mocniej, a Sherlock ani drgnął. John wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że jesteśmy razem.

\- _Co?_

 _­_ Być może wykorzystanie zdumienia Sherlocka, by przepchnąć go przez otwarte drzwi, było nieuczciwe. John miał to gdzieś. Zamknął za nimi drzwi najciszej jak tylko mógł i zszedł po schodach. Sherlock ruszył za nim, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy jego przyjaciel wreszcie postradał zmysły.

\- _John._

John zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Sherlock stał w korytarzu z rękami w kieszeniach i patrzył na niego spode łba. Dzisiaj _często_ patrzono na Johna spode łba, ale jakoś sądził, że tym razem na to zasłużył.

\- O ile dobrze zrozumiałem – powiedział, próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt zrozpaczonego. Nie wyszło mu to za dobrze – ktoś jej powiedział, że rodzice powinni być _razem_.

Sherlock patrzył na niego nieco za bardzo niepewnie. John zerknął na swoje stopy. Miał na nogach dwie różne skarpetki, jedną szarą, a drugą czarną. Cholera.

\- Więc powiedziałem, że jesteśmy.

\- John...

\- Powiedziałem naszej córce, że jesteśmy _razem_.

\- Tak, już to zrozumiałem. - Sherlock zrobił krok w jego stronę. John opierał się o zamknięte drzwi. - John, ona ma dziesięć lat. Połowa jej genów pochodzi o ciebie. Z pewnością nie rozumie całej idei zbyt dobrze.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że się _całujemy_ – powiedział John cichutkim głosem. - Nie uwierzyła mi, że jesteśmy razem, bo się nie całujemy. Więc jej powiedziałem, że to nieprawda.

Sherlock otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. John czuł się zupełnie bezradny.

\- I powiedziałem, żeby cię zapytała – dokończył John bardzo cicho. - O nas. Czy jesteśmy razem.

Sherlock westchnął głęboko.

\- Och, _John_.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Jesteś kretynem. Nie mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że nie, w ten konkretny sposób nie jesteśmy razem? Tak jak zrobiłeś wtedy, kiedy chodziło o tego kucyka. „Nie, Rosie, nie kupię ci kucyka, nawet jeśli każde dziecko na świecie będzie miało kucyka. Nie, Rosie, nie całujemy się, ale strzelałem do ludzi, żeby uratować twojego tatę, a on czasem sprząta dla mnie kuchnię”.

\- Nie powiem mojej córce, że strzelałem do ludzi z twojego powodu. A ty nigdy nie sprzątasz kuchni. Ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam. Spanikowałem.

\- Jesteś lekarzem wojskowym! Nie powinieneś panikować, kiedy dziesięciolatka groźnie na ciebie spojrzy.

\- Ma to spojrzenie po tobie. A poza tym teraz nie mogę tego odwołać. Stało się. Co z tym zrobimy?

\- Musisz jej to wyjaśnić.

\- Naprawdę? Co mam jej niby powiedzieć?

\- Że się nie całujemy – powiedział Sherlock. - Ale poza tym...

John zamknął na chwilę oczy, kiedy Sherlock urwał.

\- Sherlock.

\- John. _Nie_.

\- To nic wielkiego. A ty masz rację. Ona nie wie, co to znaczy być _razem._ Nie jestem pewien, czy sam to wiem, ale ona na pewno nie. Regularnie ryzykuję życiem, żeby wyciągać cię z tarapatów. Myślę, że to zastępuje całowanie.

\- Tyle tylko, że nie. - Głos Sherlocka był cichy i jakiś inny. John zdecydował się to zignorować.

\- Od dziesięciu lat wychowujemy razem to dziecko – mówił dalej – a teraz jej koledzy mówią jej, że nie jesteśmy razem, bo się, kurwa, nie całujemy. Szlag mnie trafia. Ona i tak ma najbardziej pokręconą rodzinę na świecie. Nie zniosę tego, że będzie nieszczęśliwa, bo _nie jesteśmy razem_.

\- Co więc zamierzasz zrobić, pocałować mnie?

\- Tak – odparł John i zamarł.

Sherlock wbił w niego wzrok. John się wyprostował i czekał na _coś_ , zapewne na zjadliwy komentarz o tym, że jest kretynem. Kiedyś Sherlock dodałby jeszcze pytanie o kobiety, _czy jesteś zupełnie pewien, że nie powinieneś znaleźć kogoś, żeby, no wiesz, to już dwa tygodnie_ , a potem _rok_ a potem _dwa lata._ Po pięciu latach przestał pytać. Zjadliwe komentarze oczywiście się nie skończyły, ale Sherlock przestał twierdzić, że John powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć.

No cóż, teraz Johnowi przyszło do głowy, że może to dlatego, że skończył pięćdziesiąt lat. Każdego dnia znajdował nowe siwe włosy. Wyglądałby jak idiota, podrywając kogoś w klubie.

Poza tym nie mógłby tego zrobić. Był niemal całkowicie pewien, że nawet nie rozważał takiej opcji po śmierci Mary, po tym, jak we trójkę zamieszkali na Baker Street i zaczęli zupełnie nowe życie.

\- Nie – powiedział, kiedy Sherlock ciągle milczał. - To było głupie. Wybacz.

\- To byłoby w porządku, wiesz?

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Co byłoby w porządku?

\- Możesz mnie pocałować, jeśli chcesz. - Sherlock brzmiał na spiętego, ale z drugiej strony John czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zacząć panikować. I to ostro. - Jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie najlepiej. Dla Rosie.

\- Ja... - John urwał. Cała sytuacja zaczynała się wymykać spod kontroli. - Ja nie...

\- Nie chcesz, żeby coś ją omijało. - Sherlock przygryzł wargę. - I słusznie. Po co mi całowanie, skoro ty pilnujesz, żeby przestępcy mnie nie zabili, kiedy ich łapię?

\- To nie to samo.

\- Ona ma dziesięć lat. Nie rozumie różnicy.

\- Myślę, że rozumie.

\- No cóż, już i tak ją okłamałeś. Gorzej nie będzie.

\- To prawda – zgodził się John, chociaż miał mgliste pojęcie, że może powinien powiedzieć _Z całą pewnością będzie gorzej i nie ma mowy, żebym okłamał moje dziecko, że jej ojcowie są razem, skoro nie są. Bo naprawdę nie są._ Przełknął ślinę i skinął głową.

\- A zatem – powiedział Sherlock wolno – kilka pocałunków. Ona zostawi ten temat w spokoju i będzie zadowolona.

\- Myślałem, że nie znosisz takich rzeczy. - John odchrząknął.

\- Nie, nie myślałeś.

\- Ależ tak, ja... - _Cholera_. - No dobrze, nie myślałem. Ale będzie dziwnie.

\- Zacząłem regularnie _jeść_. To dopiero jest dziwne.

\- Jedzenie jest dla twojego zdrowia. A to jest... osobiste.

\- Radzę sobie z kwestiami osobistymi, jeśli dotyczą ciebie. Musisz to wiedzieć _po dziesięciu latach_.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak. Przepraszam. Wiem, że sobie radzisz. Po prostu... ja nie...

Drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się. John przygryzł wargę i starał się wyglądać jak ktoś, kto po prostu spędza czas na korytarzu ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i/lub współrodzicem i/lub kolegą z pracy i/lub partnerem we wszystkim poza całowaniem. Pani Hudson westchnęła głęboko.

\- Chłopcy, bardzo was przepraszam – syknęła. - Wiem, że zdrowie to bardzo ważna rzecz, a ty, Sherlocku, naprawdę powinieneś jadać więcej, ale mam gościa, więc może pójdziecie porozmawiać na górze?

\- My nie rozmawialiśmy o... - zaczął John, a potem ugryzł się w język.

\- Pani gość wyczynia niezbyt legalne rzeczy w internecie – powiedział Sherlock – więc naprawdę macie szansę.

\- Och, dziękuję, skarbie – uśmiechnęła się pani Hudson. - To bardzo miłe i dość do ciebie niepodobne. No już, idźcie.

Zamknęła drzwi. John chciał coś powiedzieć, bo _to chyba jasne_ , że jeszcze nic nie zostało ustalone, nie mogli po prostu pójść i się pocałować, i oszukać własną córkę, i tyle. Ale Sherlock obrócił się dookoła w swoim czarnym płaszczu – trzecim w serii czarnych płaszczy, jeśli John dobrze liczył. Było dość oczywiste, że Sherlock nie chce więcej na ten temat rozmawiać, a kiedy John usiłował powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek, słowa utkwiły mu w gardle i musiał się rozkaszleć. Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania, Sherlock zdjął płaszcz, usiadł w swoim fotelu i dzięki Bogu, że Rosie nadal była w swoim pokoju.

\- Odpręż się – powiedział Sherlock.

\- Jestem odprężony – warknął John. Być może byłby bardziej przekonujący, gdyby nie stał na środku pokoju i nie zgrzytał zębami.

 

*

 

\- Tato – powiedziała Rosie tonem, którego miała zwyczaj używać w chwilach, kiedy zamierzała poprosić o coś, czego z pewnością nie dostanie. John zamarł z filiżanką herbaty w jednej dłoni i do połowy zjedzoną kanapką w drugiej. - Czy wy jesteście razem?

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Sherlock nawet nie podniósł wzroku. - Nie bądź głupiutka.

\- Chodzi mi o to, czy jesteście _razem_.

\- Mieszkamy w tym mieszkaniu od dziesięciu lat, to znaczy od śmierci twojej matki. Mieszkaliśmy tu też przez kilka lat, zanim twój ojciec poznał twoją matkę. Wychowujemy cię i czasem powstrzymujemy przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. John pilnuje, żebym jadł, a ja pilnuję, żeby najobrzydliwsze ubrania Johna lądowały w śmieciach. Zdarzało się, że zabił...

John odchrząknął bardzo głośno.

\- ...moją potrzebę, aby zamknąć się na wiele dni i koncentrować na szczególnie interesującym artykule. Nikomu innemu bym na to nie pozwolił. Każdym innym człowiekiem byłbym też znudzony w ciągu trzydziestu minut.

\- Tak – przyznała Rosie. - Ale Li powiedziała...

\- Cicho, kotku. - Sherlock wbijał wzrok w artykuł, który czytał. Opowiadał o nim Johnowi minionego wieczora, zanim John poszedł do swojej sypialni. Artykuł był o czymś, czego John nie rozumiał i nie chciał zrozumieć. Życzył Sherlockowi dobrej nocy, a potem zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo jeszcze ten człowiek będzie go przekonywał, że nie potrzebuje normalnego łóżka. - Tata czyta bardzo ciekawy artykuł. Poszukaj sobie czegoś do roboty. Przeczytałaś tę książkę, o której rozmawialiśmy?

\- To jasne, że ona jest dla dorosłych – powiedziała Rosie, a John wyprostował się gwałtownie. - Jest o _astrofizyce_. Nie interesuje mnie _astrofizyka_.

\- Jeszcze zainteresuje – stwierdził Sherlock. - Któregoś dnia.

\- Nie ma mowy – zadeklarowała Rosie głośno, odwróciła się i poszła do swojego pokoju, który niegdyś należał do Sherlocka. Przez kilka lat John powtarzał, że nic nie szkodzi, przecież dzieciak może dzielić pokój ze swoim ojcem, a potem przez kilka lat kłócił się, że to _on_ powinien oddać Rosie sypialnię i zacząć sypiać w salonie. Oczywiście przegrał obie kłótnie.

\- Teraz możesz mi podziękować.

John odetchnął głęboko. Salon ucichł. Sherlock wciąż wbijał wzrok w artykuł, a Rosie, sądząc po hałasach z jej pokoju, zaczęła tańczyć.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. - Poradziłeś sobie o wiele lepiej niż ja.

\- Jak zwykle. - Sherlock zerknął na niego znad gazety i się uśmiechnął. John odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem.

\- Uratowałeś mnie od szaleństwa. Dosłownie ocaliłeś mi życie. Ale teraz, skoro spędziłem dwie minuty opowiadając twojej córce, jak dzielę sporą część mojego życia z tobą, myślę, że spłaciłem swój dług.

\- _Naszej_ córce – poprawił go John. - I to działa w dwie strony, wiesz?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Ocalenie ci życia. Uratowanie cię od szaleństwa.

\- John, ja nie...

\- Nie powiedziałeś tego, żebym cię komplementował – uzupełnił John. - Ale to nie komplement. To prawda. Powinieneś to wiedzieć.

\- John. - Sherlock przewrócił stronę. - _Wiem_.

 

*

 

Po czterech dniach John był niemal pewien, że wszyscy zapomnieli o _całowaniu._ Czekał tylko, aż Rosie spojrzy na niego spode łba z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy: _Dlaczego nigdy się nie całujecie? Wszystkie inne dzieci mają rodziców, którzy się całują. Kup mi kucyka, a nigdy więcej nie spojrzę na ciebie spode łba._ Ale to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Rosie, oczywiście, patrzyła na niego spode łba, ale tym razem chodziło o to, że zmuszał ją do odrabiania lekcji. John zaczął podejrzewać, że może jednak jako rodzic nie jest tak bezradny, jak mu się zawsze wydawało, i może jego córka ten jeden, jedyny raz uwierzyła w to, co jej powiedział.

Sherlock też nie wspominał o całowaniu. Gdyby John był ze sobą zupełnie uczciwy, musiałby przyznać, że przez ostatnie cztery dni drgał za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock się do niego zbliżał. Był dość głęboko przekonany, że Sherlock nie pocałuje go _tak po prostu_. Będzie jakiś znak ostrzegawczy. Pewnie sam będzie musiał to zrobić. Będzie musiał chwycić kołnierz koszuli Sherlocka, stanąć na palcach, i nawet wtedy Sherlock spojrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, a John będzie musiał przycisnąć swoje wargi do warg Sherlocka i wsunąć palce w te porąbane włosy, które _ani trochę_ nie przerzedziły się w ciągu mijających lat. Sherlock nie odwzajemni pocałunku. Potem będzie trochę niezręcznie, ale Rosie będzie mogła powiedzieć Li Thompson, że jej rodzice się pocałowali.

Ale tak się nie stało. John zaczął oddychać nieco swobodniej. Nie drgał, kiedy Sherlock dotykał jego ramienia w drzwiach. Czuł taką ulgę, że miał wrażenie, że ściska mu się żołądek, jakby z rozczarowania, tylko że wcale nie był rozczarowany, to po prostu napięcie w końcu go opuszczało.

I mniej więcej wtedy Sherlock go pocałował.

Przygotowywał herbatę. Rosie siedziała w salonie, zajmując się własnymi sprawami – tak odpowiadała, kiedy któryś z nich pytał, co robi. „I, proszę, czy moglibyście robić to samo” - dodawała przerażająco upartym głosem. I dokładnie to robił John – przygotowywał herbatę. Patrzył na kubek, w którym zaparzała się herbata i myślał o zmianach klimatycznych i o tym, jak uprzejmie zapytać panią Hudson, czy nie potrzebuje pomocy w robieniu zakupów albo zmywaniu naczyń, i wtedy Sherlock stanął obok niego.

\- Dziękuję, John – powiedział Sherlock i wziął kubek z herbatą.

John obrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. To była jego herbata. Sherlock był dorosłym, pięćdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną i mógł sobie zrobić własna herbatę. Zamierzał to wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie miał na to czasu.

Sherlock położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, pochylił się i pocałował go w usta.

\- Co wy robicie? - zapytała Rosie z kanapy. - To _ohydne_.

\- Nie, to tylko dwie pary ludzkich ust przyciśnięte do siebie na półtorej sekundy – odparł Sherlock, odchodząc od Johna z jego kubkiem z herbatą. - Trzymaj się faktów, dziecko.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, dziecino. Nawiasem mówiąc, pokaż mi te ćwiczenia, które pominęłaś na matematyce, kiedy rozmawiałaś o czymś dotyczącym popkultury, zapewne o jakimś nowym zespole, którego słuchasz, z koleżanką siedzącą po twojej prawej. Jak doskonale wiesz, jestem zdecydowanie inteligentniejszy od któregokolwiek z twoich nauczycieli. Mogę ci pomóc.

\- Odwal się. - Rosie wstała.

\- Rosamund Mary Watson, masz dziesięć lat. Nie wolno ci odzywać się tak do ojca, dopóki nie skończysz lat osiemnastu.

\- Och, błagam – westchnęła Rosie.

\- Usiądź – powiedział Sherlock. - Równania, prawda?

\- Myślisz, że to jest _cool_ – sarknęła Rosie. - Ale nie jest. To tylko wkurza. Nikt inny nie ma taty, który mówi, co jadł na lunch, patrząc na _palce._ Albo na błoto na butach. To nie jest _cool_. Tatusiu, powiedz mu.

John zamrugał.

\- Tatusiu, powiedz mu, że nie jest _cool_ – powiedziała Rosie, patrząc wprost na Johna, a John odkrył, że dotyka warg palcami. Jak najszybciej opuścił rękę i, na wszelki wypadek, zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Sherlock – powiedział słabym głosem – nie jesteś _cool_.

\- Kłamca – odparł Sherlock, a John spojrzał mu w oczy, chociaż wiedział, że to błąd.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego przelotnie.

John miał wrażenie, że jego kolana są miękkie.

\- Nienawidzę was obu – stwierdziła Rosie. - Niszczycie moje życie.

\- Nie powinnaś tego mówić jeszcze przynajmniej przez dwa lata – odparł Sherlock nieobecnym głosem.

\- Szybko się uczę. Mam to po tobie. Mogę czekolady?

\- Jasne. Wystarczy, że pozwolisz, że ci pokażę, jaki jestem świetny w równaniach.

Rosie westchnęła głęboko.

\- Jesteś _nie do zniesienia._

\- To brzmi lepiej niż „odwal się”. - Sherlock usiadł na kanapie obok Rosie. - John, chyba zużyłem całe mleko. Nie poszedłbyś na zakupy?

John przełknął ślinę. Nadal stał pośrodku kuchni i zaczynało do niego docierać, że gdyby rodzice Rosie całowali się przed dniem dzisiejszym, on, jako jeden z nich, nie stałby skamieniały w kuchni, zastanawiając się, jak, do diabła, sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Nie – powiedział, a potem odchrząknął. - To znaczy tak, pójdę. Mam kupić coś jeszcze?

\- Chciałabym rodziców, którzy naprawdę są _cool_ – mruknęła Rosie.

\- Mogą ich nie mieć w Tesco – odparł John – ale poszukam.

Wziął kurtkę. Istniała opcja, że Sherlock na niego patrzy, ale nie sądził, że jest w stanie się teraz o tym przekonać. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zszedł po schodach. Dopiero na ulicy zdał sobie sprawę, o co poprosiła go Rosie.

 

*

 

\- John?

Usiadł na łóżku.

\- Co się dzieje? Wszystko w...

\- Tak – odparł stojący w drzwiach Sherlock. - Nie panikuj. Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne. - John się wyprostował. Ostatecznie Sherlock bywał już wcześniej w jego sypialni. Sherlock widywał go też bez koszuli, także ostatnio, kiedy jego włosy na piersi posiwiały tak szybko, że w ogóle nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki było po wszystkim. Do kurwy nędzy, mieszkali pod jednym dachem od dziesięciu lat, to było zupełnie normalne, a John _wcale_ nie panikował.

\- Nie podobało ci się – powiedział Sherlock. Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Co?

\- Kiedy cię pocałowałem.

John odetchnął głęboko.

\- Chodź tu. Usiądź.

Sherlock usiadł na łóżku obok niego. W porządku. Wszystko było w porządku. Z całą pewnością mogli siedzieć obok siebie, nawet jeśli to było łóżko Johna, na którym Sherlock _nigdy_ nie usiadł i nawet jeśli John wolałby mieć na sobie t-shirt.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, to wszystko. - Jego głos nie był nawet w połowie tak spokojny, jakby John sobie tego życzył.

\- Ale kazałeś mi to zrobić. Zgodziliśmy się na to.

\- Wiem. Tylko... chyba nie sądziłem, że naprawdę...

\- Że naprawdę cię pocałuję.

\- Tak. - John przełknął ślinę. Sherlock wbijał wzrok we własne dłonie leżące na kolanach. John odsunął udo od uda Sherlocka. - O mój Boże. Rosie... Rosie miała rację.

\- Nie, nie miała – odparł Sherlock cichym, stanowczym głosem. - _Jesteśmy_ razem. Jesteśmy. Byliśmy przez cały czas. Wróciłeś ze mną na Baker Street. Zostałeś, chociaż omal nas obu nie zabiłem. Kolejny raz.

\- Wiesz, o czym teraz myślę? - zapytał John, chociaż nie powinien. - Myślę, że siedzimy tu na moim łóżku i _po dziesięciu latach_ nie mam odwagi dotknąć twojego uda.

\- Postaraj się chociaż nie być idiotą. Jesteś moim lekarzem. Dotykałeś mojego uda.

\- Tak, ale teraz, to znaczy nie w ten sposób, kiedy jesteśmy...

John przygryzł wargę. Sherlock ścisnął lekko jego kolano, a potem zaczął je gładzić kciukiem okrężnymi ruchami. John usiłował nie przestać oddychać. A to on miał na sobie tylko bieliznę. _Cholera_.

\- A ja tak – powiedział Sherlock. Możliwe, że jego dłoń delikatnie drżała. A może drżało kolano Johna. - Mam odwagę. Oddychaj, proszę cię.

John gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Co za idiotyzm. _On_ był idiotą. Ale Sherlock się nie roześmiał.

\- Musisz za tym tęsknić – powiedział Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego. - Za dotykiem. Przed tym wszystkim, przed Mary, zawsze miałeś jakąś dziewczynę. Nieważne, jak bardzo się starałem ich pozbyć, zawsze znajdowałeś kolejną.

John prychnął śmiechem.

\- Rzeczywiście byłeś... byłeś poważną przeszkodą.

\- Przepraszam. - Sherlock brzmiał na dość dumnego z siebie. - Chyba nie wiedziałem, jak się tobą dzielić.

\- Już nie musisz. Wiesz o tym.

\- Tak, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Zrezygnowałeś z tego wszystkiego. Z dotyku, pocałunków i, no wiesz... Z seksu.

\- Tej rozmowy na pewno nie musimy prowadzić. Nie _teraz_ , kiedy jakoś żyjemy razem od dziesięciu lat...

\- Ale _dlaczego_ miałbyś z tego zrezygnować? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na ścianę. Jego palce zacisnęły się na kolanie Johna. John próbował nie zwracać na to uwagi. - I to dla mnie.

\- Jesteś bardzo... - John przełknął ślinę i położył swoją własną dłoń na dłoni Sherlocka - ...bardzo... To znaczy, _my_ jesteśmy... Myślę, że zrobiłem to dla... dla nas. I dla Rosie. I, no wiesz, dla _Mary_. Po tym, jak umarła, długo nie mogłem nawet myśleć... o tym, żeby być z kimś, kto nie jest nią. I ty byłeś... byłeś ze mną. I wszystko było... w porządku.

\- Ale nie jest _w porządku._

 _-_ Owszem, jest. - Dłoń Sherlocka pod jego własną wydawała się nieco dziwna. Ciepła, duża i w pewien sposób znajoma, ale i tak dziwna. - Nie ty decydujesz o tym, co nie jest w porządku, nie po dziesięciu latach, które przeżyliśmy. Po prostu nie.

\- Nie próbuję. - Sherlock odetchnął głęboko. - Nie usiłuję...

\- Odwal się. - Ścisnął dłoń Sherlocka leżącą na jego własnym kolanie.

Sherlock parsknął śmiechem. John ma moment zamknął oczy. Pewnie powinien teraz puścić dłoń Sherlocka, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie. _Dziesięć lat_. Nikt go nie dotykał od dziesięciu lat.

\- Twoje ubogie słownictwo krzywdzi naszą córkę.

\- Nie wyśmiewaj się z mojego słownictwa. Jakoś z nim dotarłem aż tutaj.

Sherlock otworzył usta, zerknął na Johna, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

\- Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że trzymam dłoń na twoim kolanie.

\- Tak. I to jest w porządku. Bardziej niż w porządku. Wiesz, ze mógłbyś... To znaczy, gdybyś kiedyś chciał, żeby ktoś poklepał cię po ramieniu, możesz po prostu poprosić. Zrobię to. Oczywiście.

\- Poklepiesz mnie po ramieniu.

\- Albo pogłaszczę cię po ramieniu. Albo... cokolwiek byś chciał.

\- Na pewno nie _cokolwiek_ bym chciał.

\- No... - John odchrząknął. - Nie chciałbyś... ty nie... już późno, prawda?

\- Doskonale wiesz, która godzina, naprzeciwko ciebie wisi zegar – odparł Sherlock sucho, ale zabrał rękę. Kolano Johna wydawało się dziwnie puste.

\- Sherlock...

\- To ty możesz mnie pocałować następnym razem. - Sherlock wstał i podszedł do drzwi. - Żebyś wiedział, co się dzieje. Nie możesz wyglądać na tak przerażonego, to mało przekonujące.

\- _Sherlock_.

\- Chyba że chcesz to odwołać. No wiesz, oszukiwanie twojej córki, że mnie całujesz.

\- Ona jest też twoja. Jest _nasza_.

\- Wiem – odparł Sherlock. John patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel staje przy drzwiach i bierze głęboki wdech. - Dobranoc, John.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział zamkniętym drzwiom.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Położył własne palce na swoim kolanie, ale to nie było to samo. O wpół do drugiej usłyszał kroki z dołu. Odrzucił kołdrę, podszedł do drzwi, a potem odwrócił się i wrócił do łóżka.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Nie” - powiedział John bezgłośnie, kiedy Rosie odwróciła się do Sherlocka, by spojrzeć na niego najpiękniejszymi i najbardziej błagalnymi oczami na świecie.  
> \- Pewnie – powiedział Sherlock i spojrzał na Johna bezradnie.

„Do diabła, kapitanie Watson”. - Odetchnął głęboko. - „Dasz radę. Pochyl się i złap go za ramiona. Pocałuj go, idioto. Przecież wiesz, jak”.

\- John? - powiedział Sherlock głębokim głosem.

John zamrugał i zrobił krok w tył. Sherlock stał nieruchomo, opierając się o lodówkę. Jego oczy pilnie śledziły każdy ruch przyjaciela. Rosie siedziała na kanapie i oglądała telewizję. John usiłował nie wyglądać, jakby zamierzał pocałować Sherlocka i w ostatniej chwili stchórzył.

\- _John_. - Sherlock wciąż go obserwował.

\- Nie – powiedział zbyt ostro, zbyt głośno. Odchrząknął. - Możesz sam kupić sobie herbatniki. Obiecałem Rosie, że pogramy w grę.

\- Właśnie – włączyła się Rosie. - W monopol.

Sherlock uniósł brwi, ale z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na przybitego. John nastawił wodę na herbatę. Sherlock był rozczarowany, że John nie miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by to zrobić, by go _pocałować_ , chociaż się na to umówili. Sherlock był rozczarowany Johnem i jego tchórzostwem. Sherlock miał gdzieś pocałunek. Tak jak John, rzecz jasna.

\- Tym razem wygram – mówiła dalej Rosie, nie patrząc w ich stronę. - Tylko nie dawaj mi wygrać, bo wtedy się nie liczy. Nie możesz _pozwalać_ mi wygrać.

\- Wiem, koteczku. - Głos Johna tylko odrobinę drżał.

Sherlock wyszedł z kuchni. John oparł się o blat kuchenny i na moment zamknął oczy. Czekał, aż zagotuje się woda.

 

*

 

\- A zatem... – powiedział wolno Sherlock, a John usiłował powstrzymać swoje dłonie od drżenia.

\- Tak – powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej. Był w stanie to zrobić. Był, kurwa, w stanie to zrobić, a potem będzie po wszystkim i ich dzieciak przestanie się smucić z powodu rodziców, którzy się nawet _nie całują._

Sherlock obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek.

John odwrócił głowę.

\- Tatusiu – powiedziała Rosie. - Dobrze się czujesz? Dziwnie wyglądasz. Jakbyś zaraz miał puścić pawia.

\- Tak, John – zawtórował jej Sherlock mrocznym głosem. - Masz ochotę zwymiotować?

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział John, wciąż patrząc na usta Sherlocka. - Po prostu... boli mnie głowa.

\- Ależ oczywiście – odparł Sherlock.

 

*

 

\- Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić – powiedział John dwa dni później, kiedy Rosie spacerowała niebezpiecznie blisko stawu, po którym pływały setki kaczek, a on wraz z Sherlockiem czekali, aż się tym znudzi.

\- Zauważyłem – odparł Sherlock. - Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że to dość nieprzyjemne.

\- Sherlock, ja nie...

Sherlock chwycił kurtkę Johna i przyciągnął go do siebie. Rosie, która trzymała w małej rączce kawałek chleba, i za którą dreptało jakieś trzydzieści kaczek, odwróciła się w ich stronę i zamarła. John zamknął oczy. Czuł oddech Sherlocka na swojej twarzy, dziwne, zdecydowanie dziwne, ale niekoniecznie w zły sposób, a potem Sherlock pocałował go i John rozchylił wargi, tylko że Sherlock się od niego odsuwał.

\- Wystarczy już tego – powiedział Sherlock cicho i położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna, by odsunąć go dalej. John zastanawiał się, czy z pozycji Rosie wyglądało to na szybką pieszczotę. Wziął gwałtowny oddech. Sherlock odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył wielkimi krokami w stronę ich córki, mówiąc coś o kaczkach, naturze, dzikiej przyrodzie i zmianach klimatycznych, a John próbował wziąć się w garść i totalnie mu nie wychodziło.

A zatem tak, już tego wystarczyło. Przełknął ślinę.

Kiedy szli do mieszkania, John miał dziwne wrażenie, że Sherlock unika jego wzroku. Ale Rosie była szczęśliwa. Wszystko było w porządku. Musiało być w porządku. Musiało.

 

*

 

John stał nieruchomo, aż w końcu Sherlock przesunął nogi i pozwolił mu usiąść na kanapie. Odstawił swój kubek z herbatą na ziemi. Sherlock udawał, że go nie widzi, co nie było niczym nowym, nawet jeśli trochę z tego wyrośli w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat.

Położył dłoń na nodze Sherlocka, a Sherlock go kopnął.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział John.

\- Ja cię kopię, a ty mnie przepraszasz? John, _błagam_.

\- Nie o to chodzi. - Odchrząknął. - Przepraszam za... pocałunek.

\- Jaki pocałunek?

\- Tak. No właśnie. Przepraszam.

\- Cóż. - Głos Sherlocka był cichy, zdecydowanie obrażony i przypominał Johnowi o dawnych czasach, kiedy umawiał się na randki z każdą ładną kobietą, która była nim zainteresowana, a potem zawsze odkrywał, że znów siedzi w domu z Sherlockiem. - Ostatecznie nie masz obowiązku chcieć mnie całować.

\- Tu nie chodzi o... - Przełknął ślinę. - ...o _chcenie_. Po prostu... to było dla mnie trochę za dużo.

\- Rozumiem. Naprawdę. Zamknij się i idź spać.

\- Mógłbym... - John na moment zamknął oczy. - Mógłbym spróbować jeszcze raz? Proszę.

Miał wrażenie, że Sherlock wstrzymał oddech.

\- Co? _John_.

\- Po prostu usiądź. - „Watson, jesteś lekarzem i żołnierzem. Dasz radę. Będziesz się bał jak cholera” - mówili czasem, kiedy wyrzygiwał żołądek w kiblu - „ale jesteś w stanie to zrobić. I zrobisz”. A to był Sherlock, _jego_ Sherlock. Genialny, wspaniały, niesamowicie uparty mężczyzna, z którym wychowywał swoje dziecko.

\- John. - W głosie Sherlocka zabrzmiały ostrzegawcze tony. - Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Rosie nas nie zobaczy, bo jej tu _nie ma_.

\- Tak. Nie jestem _aż tak_ tępy.

\- Nie pocałujesz mnie.

\- Chodź tu.

\- _John_.

Odetchnął głęboko i pochylił się. Sherlock pozostał nieruchomy. John usiłował nie wbić mu nigdzie łokci ani kolan, i jakimś cudem udało mu się wspiąć nad niego. Sherlock patrzył na niego ruchliwymi, badawczymi oczami, podczas gdy on opierał dłonie po dwóch stronach głowy przyjaciela i kilkakrotnie przełykał ślinę. Wzrok Sherlocka skierował się na jego usta. John przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock go nie kopnie, po czym zamknął oczy i przycisnął swoje wargi do warg detektywa.

Dłonie mu drżały a serce waliło, jakby to wszystko było na poważnie. Całował Sherlocka tak ostrożnie, jak tylko mógł. W momencie, w którym już miał się odsunąć, Sherlock odwzajemnił pocałunek.

„O Boże” - pomyślał.

\- John. - Głos Sherlocka owiewał jego podbródek. - _John_. Musisz przestać.

\- Ale ty... - Usiłował odetchnąć. - Ty chcesz... żebym cię całował.

\- Ale nie tak. - Ciepło owiewające twarz Johna zniknęło. Otworzył oczy. Sherlock odsuwał się tak daleko, jak tylko mógł. Usta miał półotwarte, a ich kąciki wygięte w niezupełnie szczerym uśmiechu. - Usiłujesz coś udowodnić, John. Usiłujesz sobie udowodnić, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Że to cię nie brzydzi.

\- Oczywiście, że _to mnie nie brzydzi_. - Co za idiotyczny pomysł, Sherlock nie mógł mówić szczerze. - I nie próbuję niczego _udowodnić_ , po prostu... chciałem...

\- Zejdź ze mnie – warknął Sherlock i popchnął go.

Opadł w tył, a po drodze kopnął swój kubek z herbatą. Sherlock wylądował na podłodze z elegancją zupełnie nieprzystającą do okoliczności. Herbata wsiąkała w dywan, a John siedział i patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel zbiera się w sobie, a potem rusza w stronę drzwi.

\- Sherlock! - zawołał, gdy ten sięgnął po płaszcz.

\- Muszę się przejść – odparł Sherlock. - Potrzebuję powietrza. Niedługo wrócę.

Nie wrócił.

John przygotował sobie kolejną herbatę, wypił ją, po czym powtórzył cały proces. Usiadł na kanapie, na której pocałował Sherlocka, na której Sherlock go odepchnął, i zaczęło mu się wydawać dość jasne, że rzeczywiście jest idiotą. Tak jak Sherlock twierdził przez cały czas. To jedyne wytłumaczenie całego galimatiasu.

Usiłował opanować swoje drżące dłonie. Nie udało mu się. Usiłował się przespać, ale nie był w stanie zamknąć oczu na dłużej niż trzy sekundy. Wyszedł na dwór, mając nadzieję, że Sherlock pali pod drzwiami, ale ulica była cicha, a Sherlocka nigdzie nie było.

Rozważał nawet telefon do Mycrofta. Mycroft będzie wiedział, gdzie jest Sherlock. „Zgubiłeś go?” - zapyta z ironią w głosie. „Tak naprawdę” - odpowie John - „to okłamałem naszą córkę, powiedziałem, że się całujemy, nakłoniłem go, żeby mnie pocałował, żebym mógł dalej okłamywać swoją córkę, a potem aż do dzisiejszej nocy nie udało mi się odwzajemnić pocałunku, dzisiaj go pocałowałem i wszystko poszło źle”.

Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać odpowiedzi Mycrofta. Kiedy bardzo starał się nie wyobrażać jej sobie, Sherlock stanął w drzwiach.

John wstał. Sherlock spojrzał na niego i, nie zdjąwszy płaszcza, poszedł do kuchni.

\- Przepraszam. - John poszedł za nim, chociaż ewidentnie nie był to najlepszy pomysł. - Zachowałem się jak idiota.

\- Nieprawda.

John zamrugał.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że to prawda.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową, a potem wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Cóż, tak. To prawda. Ale to nie dlatego... nie dlatego cię odepchnąłem. Zawsze zachowujesz się jak idiota, nie przeszkadza mi to. To część... twojego uroku.

\- Nie rozumiem. - Przynajmniej było to szczere stwierdzenie.

Sherlock zerknął na niego.

\- To trochę zbyt wiele, John. Rozumiem, czemu chcesz, żebyśmy... żebyśmy się całowali przez wzgląd na Rosie. Ale nie mogę... Naprawdę _nie mogę_...

\- Nie szkodzi – odparł John sucho, cichym głosem. Oczywiście, że szkodziło, i to była jego wina. - Przestaniemy. W tej chwili. Powiem jej prawdę. Przepraszam, ja...

\- Przestań – warknął Sherlock. - Przestań już. Nic jej nie powiesz. Ona ma _dziesięć lat_. To dla niej bez znaczenia, czy się całujemy czy nie. Dla nas też powinno to być bez znaczenia.

\- Ale jesteś mną rozczarowany. - John oparł obie dłonie na kuchennym stole i usiłował zmusić je siłą woli, żeby przestały się trząść. - I ja też jestem sobą rozczarowany. I szlag mnie trafia. Jesteś wszystkim, co mam.

\- Wiem. - John patrzył, jak Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech i przygryza wargę, a potem znów otwiera usta. - Wiem, John. Nie martw się. Jestem bardzo inteligentny, a twoje umiejętności społeczne są na przyzwoitym poziomie. Damy sobie radę.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Idź spać – powiedział Sherlock. - Jako ta osoba, która sypia w salonie, odkąd nasz dzieciak skończył siedem lat, mam prawo poprosić cię, żebyś poszedł do siebie i dał mi spokój.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem...

\- Dobranoc, John.

John, oczywiście, nie mógł zasnąć. Wbijał wzrok w sufit, myślał o tym, jak Sherlock go odepchnął i o tej krótkiej chwili, w której Sherlock otworzył usta i odwzajemnił na pocałunek, i o cieple, które gdzieś w nim drzemało.

Był samotny. Tylko tyle. Był samotny i chciałby złapać dłoń Sherlocka, i po prostu ją trzymać.

Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, pokój był zalany słońcem, a jego głowa ciężka i oczadziała.

 

*

 

\- Tatusiu – powiedziała Rosie. John przełknął ślinę i się wyprostował. - Wydaje mi się, że mnie okłamałeś.

\- Koteczku – odparł, bardzo starannie unikając spojrzenia na Sherlocka, siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu. - Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie. Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Li Thompson powiedziała mi – zaczęła Rosie, a John zdał sobie sprawę, że boi się Li Thompson bardziej niż czegokolwiek, co mówili w wiadomościach – że gdybyście byli razem, _naprawdę_ razem, to byście spali w jednym pokoju.

John westchnął. No cóż. Całowanie Sherlocka, żeby uszczęśliwić ich córkę, od początku było gównianym pomysłem. Powinien był kupić jej kucyka.

\- Rosie, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Przepra...

\- Li Thompson nie ma racji. - Sherlock trzymał w dłoni kanapkę, której najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zjeść. - Niektórzy ludzie śpią w jednym pokoju, a inni nie. To nie jest _obowiązkowe_.

\- Ale wy nigdy, _nigdy_ nie śpicie w jednym pokoju – odparła Rosie z głęboką pewnością siebie osoby, która nigdy się nie myli.

\- Owszem, śpimy – powiedział Sherlock, po czym przygryzł wargę. John nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. Sherlock odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, a w jego wzroku pojawiło się coś na kształt paniki.

\- Naprawdę? - Rosie pochyliła się nad stołem, sięgając po słoik dżemu. - Na przykład kiedy?

\- Czasami. - Sherlock patrzył na Johna dzikim wzrokiem. - Ale niezbyt często. John chrapie.

\- Nieprawda – oburzył się John, a Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, które mówiło wyraźnie „Nie pomagasz”.

\- _Prawda_. A poza tym ja mało śpię. Jeśli jedna osoba chce dużo spać, a druga woli nie tracić czasu na taki nonsens i zamiast tego poczytać coś interesującego, to oczywiste, że tacy ludzie nie powinni... sypiać w jednym łóżku.

\- Ale _kiedyś_ spaliście w jednym łóżku, tak? - Rosie patrzyła na nich z napięciem.

John chciał zamknąć oczy, ale nie był w stanie, bo Sherlock wyglądał bardzo żałośnie i John nie widział nic lepszego od długiego czasu.

\- Tak – potwierdził Sherlock słabo. - Spaliśmy.

\- Cieszę się. - Rosie złożyła palce pod brodą. - Li powiedziała, że na pewno nie jesteście razem, jeśli nie śpicie w jednym łóżku i to było takie _smutne_ , że, no, mieszkacie tu ze mną, jesteście moimi tatami, ale jesteście tak _okropnie_ samotni.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę.

\- Kochanie, nie jesteśmy samotni.

\- Nie okropnie – dodał John, a Sherlock cisnął w niego złym wzrokiem.

\- Wcale nie jesteśmy – powiedział. - A poza tym mamy _ciebie_.

\- No jasne – rzuciła Rosie. - Ale obiecacie, że to zrobicie? Będziecie spać w jednym łóżku? Dzisiaj? Proszę? _Proszę?_

„Nie” - powiedział John bezgłośnie, kiedy Rosie odwróciła się do Sherlocka, by spojrzeć na niego najpiękniejszymi i najbardziej błagalnymi oczami na świecie.

\- Pewnie – powiedział Sherlock i spojrzał na Johna bezradnie.

„Dlaczego?” - John poruszył wargami.

„Zamknij się” - odparł Sherlock.

 

*

 

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Sherlock. Stał pośrodku sypialni Johna, całkowicie ubrany i bardzo nieswój. - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Ograła mnie.

John westchnął. Przed chwilą życzyli Rosie dobrej nocy, a dzieciak patrzył na nich ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem dziesięciolatki, która nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie zrobiła.

\- Możemy poczekać, aż zaśnie, i pójdziesz na kanapę.

\- Zorientuje się.

\- Powiemy jej, że tak strasznie chrapałem, że nie byłeś w stanie tego wytrzymać. Uwierzy, jeśli to ty jej powiesz.

\- Tak, to bardzo wiarygodne. - Sherlock patrzył na Johna z niepokojem i zmartwieniem, których John nie widział _od lat_. - Ale to tylko wszystko pogorszy. Powinienem był pozwolić ci powiedzieć jej prawdę.

\- Mogę iść i powiedzieć jej teraz – zaoferował John, ale Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, wyjdzie na to, że nam obu odbiło i będzie nieszczęśliwa. Jestem w stanie to zrobić. O ile ty też jesteś w stanie. Jesteś?

John otworzył usta, a potem znieruchomiał. Sherlock wbijał w niego taki wzrok, jakby chciał usłyszeć jedną konkretną odpowiedź. Oczywiście John nie miał pojęcia, która to odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem – spróbował.

Sherlock odwrócił się i oparł dłonie na idiotycznie szczupłych biodrach. John odetchnął głęboko i ściągnął z siebie sweter. Wydawało mu się, że ramiona Sherlocka się napięły, ale pewnie tylko to sobie wyobraził w panice.

\- Sherlock, popatrzmy na to tak – powiedział, a Sherlock na niego _popatrzył_ , czego wcale nie chciał. Odchrząknął. - Zrobimy to. Po prostu... położymy się w tym łóżku i pójdziemy spać. Wiem, że mało sypiasz, więc jeśli nie będziesz w stanie zasnąć, bądź cicho, żebym ja mógł. Rosie zauważy, jeśli będę jutro zmęczony i nieszczęśliwy.

\- _John_ – powiedział Sherlock. Jego głos był bardzo niski i z jakiegoś powodu ochrypły.

John usiłował nie panikować.

\- Jesteśmy tu tylko my. O nic więcej nie chodzi. Tylko ty i ja, jak zawsze od ostatnich dziesięciu lat.

\- Ale... - Sherlock spojrzał na łóżko - ... _to_?

\- No... - John zakasłał. - Przecież nie zamierzamy... no wiesz... robimy to dla naszej dziesięcioletniej córki, a ona nawet nie wie, że seks _istnieje_.

\- Wie, John.

\- Nie, nie wie. A jeśli Li Thompson opowie jej o seksie, to odbędę bardzo poważną rozmowę z ojcem Li. Albo matką. Albo kimkolwiek, kto poczuwa się do odpowiedzialności. Ale, ja pierdolę, póki co, zamierzamy ze sobą _spać._

\- To nie najlepszy dobór słów, John.

\- Wybacz. - John odwrócił się, żeby wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i nie dać Sherlockowi dedukować ze swojego wyrazu twarzy. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to jest w porządku. _W porządku_. Rozbierz się i właź do łóżka.

\- _John_.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. Przestanę gadać.

\- Dziękuję. - Sherlock odetchnął głęboko, czego John bardzo starannie usiłował nie słyszeć, i rozpiął rozporek spodni.

John na sekundę zamknął oczy, co było głupie, bo i tak nie patrzył na Sherlocka. I nie nasłuchiwał. Zajmował się własnymi sprawami, stał obok łóżka i zamierzał iść spać. W pokoju nie było nikogo innego. John Watson był sam, jak zawsze w tej chwili, zdjął t-shirt i jeansy, i skarpetki, i wszystko to odłożył na bok. Jego dłonie _wcale_ się nie trzęsły, a serce nie biło jak oszalałe.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

 _Cholera_. Rozważał, czy powinien usiąść na łóżku, ale głos Sherlocka był pełen napięcia, być może nawet lekko drżał, a John nie słyszał, żeby Sherlock się poruszył. Próbował nie zastanawiać się, czy Sherlock nadal jest w połowie rozebrany, czy stoi za jego plecami w tej eleganckiej koszuli, bez spodni i z włosami jak zwykle rozwichrzonymi.

\- Okej – rzucił, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że cisza zbyt się przeciąga i to zapewne jego wina.

Sherlock odchrząknął. John odkrył, że wstrzymuje oddech, ale nie był w stanie przestać.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock wolno. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że jestem gejem.

John bezwiednie odetchnął.

\- Tak. Wiem.

\- A więc się domyśliłeś. - Głos Sherlocka był bardzo cichy.

\- Całe lata temu. Przed.. przed wszystkim. Chyba. - John przygryzł wargę. To było ważne i nie mógł nic spieprzyć. - _Sherlock_. Odwrócę się teraz.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział. John odwrócił się, robiąc tyle hałasu, ile tylko był w stanie. Sherlock stał bokiem, wbijając wzrok w ścianę, na której John nigdy niczego nie powiesił. Miał rozpiętą koszulę i zdjęte spodnie. Ramiona zwisały mu luźno po bokach. Wyglądał bardzo niepewnie.

\- Widziałem cię już wcześniej – powiedział John najłagodniej jak tylko umiał. - Jak dobrze wiesz, jestem twoim _lekarzem_.

\- Tak. - Sherlock przełknął ślinę. - Ale sam wiesz, że to trochę...

\- Nie. To nadal tylko ty i ja. Robimy... odgrywamy coś dla naszego dzieciaka. Bo jesteśmy dwoma kretynami, którzy spróbują ją uszczęśliwić nawet za cenę własnych zszarganych nerwów. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem. Nie zachowuj się teraz, jakby to było coś dziwnego.

Sherlock zerknął na niego raz i drugi. John nie odrywał wzroku od jego oczu i otworzył usta, by powiedzieć: „Po prostu weźmy się do rzeczy, wiesz, to tylko sen” albo czegoś podobnego, a potem wszystko zniknęło z jego umysłu. Mrugał i patrzył, i próbował rozwiązać zagadkę, o której nawet do tej pory nie wiedział, że _istniała_ , a Sherlock pewnie dostrzegł to na jego twarzy, bo cofnął się o krok i zaczął miętosić skrawek rozpiętej koszuli.

\- Mogłeś wchodzić w... - John odchrząknął - ...w _związki_. Z _ludźmi_. Z... _mężczyznami_. Przecież to nie tak, że pogardzasz ideą romansu jako takiego. Zrezygnowałeś z tego, żeby żyć ze mną. I, oczywiście, z Rosie, ale... _ze mną_ , Sherlock.

Sherlock prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Nie, tak postąpiłeś _ty_. Wybrałeś mnie zamiast seksu, bo chciałeś regularnej dawki adrenaliny.

\- Nie – odparł. - To nie jest prawda. - Chociaż częściowo to była prawda, nie uprawiał seksu od czasów Mary, a to oznaczało, że nie uprawiał seksu niemal tyle lat, ile miała Rosie. A Rosie miała wystarczająco dużo lat, by doprowadzić Sherlocka i jego samego na skraj rozpaczy po dziesięciu latach szczęśliwej kohabitacji. - Nie chodziło o adrenalinę, tylko _o ciebie_. No, trochę też o adrenalinę, ale tak naprawdę o coś więcej. O wiele więcej. Nie wiem nawet, jak ci to wyjaśnić.

\- To nie wyjaśniaj. - Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem. - I nie masz racji. _Pogardzam_ ideą romansu jako takiego. Nie zrezygnowałem z tego, żeby żyć z tobą. _Zawsze_ miałem tylko ciebie.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Ale byłeś...

\- Nie.

\- Wchodziłeś w związki. Uprawiałeś seks. Z mężczyznami. I dlatego wiesz, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nie, nie i nie. - Głos Sherlocka był ostry, zirytowany i niewiarygodnie niski, i John zawsze wiedział, że trochę jest idiotą, ale to było poniżej jego zwykłych standardów. Nigdy _tego_ nie dostrzegł. Przez dziesięć pieprzonych lat, w trakcie których mieszkali razem i wychowywali dziecko. - Nie muszę _próbować._ Wiem, że jestem gejem, bo jestem. To określenie zawsze najbardziej do mnie pasowało. I zawsze chodziło o ciebie.

\- Chciałeś _mnie. -_ John czuł walenie serca w głowie i koniuszkach palców. - Tylko mnie.

\- Tak. - Sherlock obrócił się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. John chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie był w stanie. - Z niczego nie zrezygnowałem. _Wziąłem_ ile mogłem. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie oczekiwałem, że będzie tego aż tak wiele. Pozwoliłeś mi ze sobą mieszkać i być ojcem dla dzieciaka, którego urodziła twoja _żona_. Byliśmy _razem_.

\- Nadal jesteśmy – powiedział John. Nie był w stanie zmusić swojego głosu do współpracy, ale stali bardzo blisko siebie, więc Sherlock na pewno go słyszał.

A potem pomyślał o tym, jak nie był w stanie przekonać się do pocałowania Sherlocka, jak próbował to naprawić, i jak Sherlock odwzajemnił jego pocałunek, a później go odepchnął.

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć – jęknął. - Powinienem był _wiedzieć._ Tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Nie – powiedział Sherlock spokojniejszym głosem. - Ja nie powinienem był cię do nakłaniać do grania w tę... grę. Dla Rosie. I dla siebie. Nie powinienem był, ale pomyślałem o tym, że mnie pocałujesz, i nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić.

\- Mogłeś po prostu poprosić. - John przełknął ślinę. Słowa, które wypowiadał, wydawały mu się ciężkie.

Sherlock drgnął.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mogłem _poprosić_. Tego nie było w ofercie.

\- Byliśmy _razem_ w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zgotowaliśmy sobie nawzajem piekło, a potem poskładaliśmy się wspólnie do kupy i robiliśmy to, co do tej pory robimy. Byliśmy tym, czym _jesteśmy_. Jesteśmy razem na każdy możliwy sposób poza tym jednym.

\- Co nie jest bez znaczenia.

John skinął głową. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony, trząsł się i musiał unieść głowę, żeby spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy.

\- Wiem. _Wiem_. Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie chcę twojej _litości. -_ Sherlock stał tak blisko, że John czuł jego oddech.

\- To nie jest _litość_ , kretynie – powiedział. - Chciałem cię pocałować. Tak bardzo chciałem się pocałować, że wydało mi się to o wiele zbyt prawdziwe, kurewsko się przestraszyłem i już nie mogłem.

Sherlock odetchnął i odwrócił się do niego plecami. John patrzył, jak opadają mu ramiona.

\- Naprawdę chciałem, jak już wiesz. I, jak również już wiesz, nie mam pojęcia, co robić.

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- Możemy po prostu... - John odchrząknął. - Możemy się położyć? Mieliśmy dziesięć lat, żeby się ogarnąć. Nie musimy robić wszystkiego dzisiaj.

\- Tak – mruknął Sherlock. - To logiczne. Przekradnę się na kanapę.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – powiedział John. _Jestem kapitan John Watson, przynieś mi wrzątek i bardzo ostrą igłę. Natychmiast._ A raczej: _wejdź ze mną do łóżka i nawet nie myśl o wymknięciu się, kiedy zasnę_. - Nie dotknę cię, jeśli nie będziesz chciał. Nawet na ciebie nie spojrzę, jeśli tak wolisz. Ale nie pozwolę, żebyś leżał samotnie, nieszczęśliwy, na kanapie.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock bardzo cicho.

\- Mogę założyć piżamę, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie. - Sherlock westchnął. - W porządku. Ja też zdejmę koszulę, jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać. Pomnie się, jeśli będę w niej spał.

\- Jestem twoim lekarzem, poradzę sobie z tobą.

Sherlock zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową.

\- Wiem. Po prostu... idź już do łóżka. I nie patrz na mnie. Trzęsę się.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- A mnie wręcz przeciwnie.

John przykrył się kołdrą. Nie patrzył. Gapił się na ścianę, słuchał własnych uderzeń serca, a kiedy Sherlock położył się obok niego, zamknął oczy.

\- Sherlock – powiedział, kiedy nieco uspokoił oddech.

\- Tak? - spytał Sherlock cichym, niskim głosem.

\- Chciałbym cię dotknąć.... pogłaskać po włosach. Jeśli mogę.

\- Nie chcę litości.

\- To bardziej dla mnie. Przede wszystkim.

Sherlock westchnął.

\- _Niech będzie_.

Włosy Sherlocka były rozczochrane, a John oparł czubki palców na jego skórze głowy i nie otworzył oczu. „To już dziesięć lat” - chciał powiedzieć - „odkąd mogłem kogoś dotknąć”. Rysował wolno kółka na skórze Sherlocka, a Sherlock położył dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego nadgarstku. „Nie zasnę dziś nawet na sekundę” - pomyślał John. I zasnął.

 

*

 

\- Jak było? - spytała Rosie, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. - Tatuś chrapał?

\- Nie wiem. - Sherlock przygryzł wargę. - Zasnąłem.

 

*

 

John zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Sherlock mył zęby ze wzrokiem uparcie wpatrzonym w lustro. Oczywiście, wiszenie nad nim było dość niegrzeczne, ale z drugiej strony to Sherlock zostawił otwarte drzwi.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na górę? - spytał John.

Sherlock nie spojrzał na niego.

\- Rosie już śpi.

\- Chcę, żebyś tam był.

\- _John_.

\- To żaden podstęp. Chodź ze mną. Śpij ze mną. Pozwól głaskać się po włosach, jeśli chcesz.

\- Głaskać po włosach – powtórzył Sherlock, co samo w sobie było dość niepokojące.

\- Wydawało mi się, że sprawia ci to przyjemność. - John się wyprostował. - _Mnie_ sprawiało.

\- Sprawiało ci przyjemność dotykanie mojej głowy.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to po prostu mi powiedz. Ale jeśli chcesz, to proszę, _proszę_ , chodź na górę.

Sherlock rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Dobrze.

\- I dobrze – powiedział John, a potem jego lewe kolano zaczęło się trząść i musiał się wycofać. Poszedł na górę, rozebrał się tak szybko jak tylko mógł rękami, które _znów_ się trzęsły, _kurwa mać_ , co w niego ostatnio wstąpiło, i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, i siedział na niej, aż nie zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno w nogi i musiał wejść pod kołdrę.

Nie usłyszał kroków Sherlocka. Zauważył, że nie jest sam, kiedy przyjaciel już stał przy jego łóżku, a światło z korytarza rzucało sherlockowy cień na kołdrę.

\- Chodź tu – powiedział.

Sherlock bardzo próbował go nie dotykać. Wiedział o tym, _cholera_ , czuł to. Bardzo wolno wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka i przez chwilę je tak trzymał, aż w końcu Sherlock westchnął i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Było prawie jak wczoraj, tylko nieco lepiej, bo nie czuł się aż tak straszliwie przerażony.

\- Tęsknię za dotykiem – powiedział, kiedy oddech Sherlocka owiewał miarowo jego skórę, a jego palce stawały się zbyt leniwe, by w ogóle się ruszać. - Tak naprawdę nie jestem samotny, ale czasem mam wrażenie... Że oddałbym prawie wszystko, żeby ktoś mnie dotknął. Gdziekolwiek.

\- Powiedz mi, gdzie.

\- Na piersi. Proszę, możesz dotknąć moją pierś?

\- O tak?

\- Boże, tak.

\- Ale to tylko ja – powiedział Sherlock. - To tylko ja, John.

\- To dużo. - Czubki palców Sherlocka muskały jego skórę. Miał wrażenie, że lekko się trzęsą. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, _wcale_ mu nie przeszkadzało. - Jesteś wszystkim. Jesteś wszystkim, co miałem przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, i nie jestem już w stanie myśleć o kimkolwiek innym.

\- Ale nie jestem... - powiedział Sherlock zduszonym głosem, jakby cierpiał, że musi zaznaczyć coś oczywistego - ...kobietą.

\- No i co z tego – jęknął John. - Co, kurwa, z tego. To tylko... części ciała. Cycki, fiuty, tyłki i... twoje _palce_ , Sherlock, nie masz pojęcia, jakie to przyjemne.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wiem.

\- Chcę zrobić wszystko – powiedział John z zamkniętymi oczami, zastanawiając się, czy to się naprawdę dzieje. Może śnił. Może to była rzeczywistość stworzona przez jego samotny, uśpiony umysł. - Wszystko, co będziesz chciał. _Cokolwiek_. Jeśli chcesz, żebym coś zrobił, to chcę to zrobić. To takie proste.

\- John. - W głosie Sherlocka pojawiły się ostre tony. - Wielokrotnie zaznaczałeś, że nie jesteś gejem.

\- Nie miałem racji. Byłem idiotą i nie miałem racji.

\- Z tego co wiem, to tak nie działa.

\- Chcesz, żebym dotknął... żebym dotknął twojego... fiuta? Bo to zrobię. Bardzo chętnie. Pocałuję cię. Obejmę cię, kiedy dojdziesz. Chcę zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz, Sherlock, _naprawdę_ , nie wygłupiam się, to tylko _my,_ a ja chcę. _Mogę?_

 _-_ Nie – odparł Sherlock. Nie zabrał jednak palców. - Nie dzisiaj. Nie wierzę ci. Nikt cię nie dotykał od dziesięciu lat. Nie wiesz, co mówisz.

\- Doskonale wiem, co mówię. Chcę...

\- Bądź cicho. - Sherlock pchnął go w pierś – delikatnie, ale stanowczo – więc przestał mówić. Przestał też oddychać, ale to natychmiast okazało się błędem.

Jego palce we włosach Sherlocka powoli znieruchomiały. Dłoń Sherlocka nadal leżała na jego piersi. Tak długo, jak tylko był w stanie, słuchał oddechu Sherlocka. Kiedy już nie był w stanie, śnił o swoich palcach we włosach detektywa. To był całkiem niezły sen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ale kiedy mu powiedziałeś? - dopytywała się Rosie. - Kiedy powiedziałeś tatusiowi, że go kochasz?

\- Tatusiu?

John się wyprostował. „Błagam, nie teraz. Niech chodzi o kucyka albo o nieograniczony dostęp do internetu”.

\- Tak, koteczku?

\- Jak się poznaliście?

John zamrugał. Rosie wbijała w niego wzrok, chociaż raz wyglądając jak normalna dziesięciolatka, która nie uczyła się robienia min od Sherlocka Holmesa.

\- Przecież już ci mówiłem.

\- Tak – przyznała Rosie. - Kiedy miałam _cztery lata_ , więc _wieki_ temu. I wtedy nie wiedziałam, że jesteście _razem_.

\- Ona chce usłyszeć o waszej _miłości_ , John – powiedziała pani Hudson i mrugnęła do niego.

John westchnął i zdecydował się nie zgadywać, czym jest rzecz, którą pani Hudson robiła na drutach, siedząc na ich kanapie. Bo wyglądało to na kajdanki. Być może różowe, ale jednak kajdanki.

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci o _tym_ opowiedzieć, koteczku.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że jesteście razem – zaprotestowała Rosie. - Tak naprawdę.

\- Och, John. - Uśmiechnęła się pani Hudson. - Cieszę się, że o tym rozmawialiście. To ważne, żeby dzieci wiedziały, że ich rodzice żyją w udanym związku.

 _O Boże_. John wziął kubek z herbatą i usiadł w swoim fotelu.

\- No cóż, to było jakieś piętnaście lat temu. Jak dobrze wiesz, byliśmy współlokatorami. Wróciłem właśnie z wojny, a Sherlock...

\- Szukałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym dzielić się czynszem, ale John naprawdę uznał, że jestem _cool_ – powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od tego, co robił w kuchni w niedzielny poranek, kiedy to żadna normalna rodzina nawet nie rozważała przeprowadzenia eksperymentu na ludzkiej gałce ocznej. - Tak się zaczęło.

\- _Cool?_ \- Rosie zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Johna. - Zaczął cię dedukować, a ty uznałeś, że to _cool_?

\- Znasz go całe swoje życie – powiedział John słabo. Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się za swoimi kajdankami. - Ja go dopiero poznałem. To nie było _cool_. Było niesamowite.

\- Skomplementował mnie – ciągnął Sherlock. - Zbił mnie tym z tropu. Potem poszliśmy złapać seryjnego mordercę, a twój tatuś zrobił dla mnie coś bardzo miłego.

\- Co? - Oczy Rosie były wielkie i jasne.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo to nie było legalne. Ale uratował moje życie.

\- _Sherlock_. - John ścisnął podłokietniki fotela.

\- Fuj – rzuciła Rosie. - Co było później?

\- Zakochałem się w nim – mówił Sherlock. - Oczywiście nie od razu zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Ale był jedyną osobą, która miała mnie za kogoś fascynującego, a nie nieznośnego... ważniaka. I nie umiałem się nim znudzić. Oczywiście cały czas zachowywał się jak idiota, ale nie byłem w stanie się nim znudzić.

\- To bardzo słodkie, Sherlock – powiedziała pani Hudson, patrząc na Johna dość niepewnie.

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock. - Po prostu prawdziwe.

\- A potem sfingował swoją śmierć. - John przygryzł wargę, ale było już za późno. Mimowolnie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Sherlockowi udało się mówić głosem tak spokojnym i _normalnym_. - A potem wrócił i pozwolił mi wziąć ślub.

\- To ja! - powiedziała Rosie. Była podekscytowana i zdawała się nie zauważać wszystkiego, co sprawiało, że John wił się na swoim fotelu. Pani Hudson nadal robiła na drutach, Sherlock nadal dźgał gałkę oczną, a John tylko _cierpiał_. - Dlatego istnieję.

\- Tak – potwierdził Sherlock miękkim głosem. John miał ochotę zamknąć oczy. - Więc zdecydowanie było warto, kotku. A ja uwielbiałem twoją mamę.

\- Ale kiedy mu powiedziałeś? - dopytywała się Rosie. - Kiedy powiedziałeś tatusiowi, że go kochasz?

John przełknął ślinę. Widział odbicie Sherlocka w szybie okna. Sherlock wpatrywał się w swoje próbówki, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jak gdyby nie biło mu serce i jakby jego żołądek nie skręcił się w ciasny, utrudniający oddychanie supeł.

\- Nie powiedziałem. Uznałem, że się sam domyśli.

John zamknął oczy.

\- I się domyślił – zadeklarowała Rosie z radością.

\- Ale zajęło mi to trochę czasu. - Głos Johna drżał.

\- No cóż, twój tatuś jest idiotą – rzucił Sherlock. - Rosie, może byś mi pomogła z tymi gałkami ocznymi?

\- _Tato_ – westchnęła Rosie. - Jest _niedziela_.

\- Słuchaj ojca, Rosie – zganiła ją pani Hudson.

John usłyszał kroki Rosie kierujące się w stronę kuchni. Sherlock powiedział coś cicho, ale dotyczyło to eksperymentu, nie _miłości_ , i John odkrył, że nie jest w stanie się skoncentrować. Oddychał głęboko przez nos i przekonywał się stanowczo, że to nic _nowego_ , że mieszkali razem od _dziesięciu lat_. Wiedział, że kocha Sherlocka i wiedział, że Sherlock kocha jego. Szczegóły, które przegapił, nie były aż tak istotne.

\- John, kochany – powiedziała cicho pani Hudson. - Nie przejmuj się. Zawsze wiedział, że myślisz trochę wolno.

Przygryzł wargę. Pani Hudson westchnęła ze współczuciem. Jej druty szczękały.

 

*

 

\- Naprawdę tak było? - spytał, kiedy Sherlock zatrzymał się w progu. - _Zakochałeś się_ we mnie? Na samym początku?

Sherlock zamknął drzwi z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Tak.

\- I nie sądziłeś, że fajnie by było mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- Tak jakby próbowałem. Bardzo nalegałeś, że nie jesteś gejem.

John przełknął ślinę. Sherlock przeszedł obok niego, usiadł na jego łóżku i zaczął się rozbierać.

\- _Sherlock_. Nie sądziłem, że byś... Myślałem, że nie interesuje cię...

\- Wiem. - Sherlock zdjął spodnie.

\- A potem _umarłeś_. I potem... gdybym miał... podejrzenie... było na to o wiele za późno.

\- Wiem, John. Przestań mówić.

\- Powiedziałeś naszej córce, że mnie _kochasz_.

\- Udało mi się tolerować cię przez ponad dekadę. Nie możesz być zaskoczony, że cię kocham.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem. - John rozpaczliwie usiłował odchrząknąć, chociaż to nijak nie pomagało. - Ale myślałem, że to... nasz rodzaj miłości. Dwaj faceci siedzą na fotelach, ścigają przestępców i wychowują dziecko. Nie sądziłem, że moglibyśmy mieć... inne rzeczy.

\- Nie możemy. - Sherlock odłożył koszulę na bok. - Bo nie masz na to ochoty.

\- Ty idioto – udało się wykrztusić Johnowi, któremu już naprawdę brakowało tchu – Ty totalny idioto, nie będziesz mi oznajmiał, na co nie mam ochoty. To tak nie działa.

\- Może już czas – powiedział Sherlock spokojnym głosem, wbijając wzrok w ścianę – żebyś znalazł kogoś, z kim mógłbyś iść do łóżka. Nie tutaj, rzecz jasna. Nie w domu. Rosie nie może się dowiedzieć. Ale mógłbyś... wyjechać na romantyczny weekend. Normalni ludzie robią to bez przerwy. Znajdź kogoś, z kim możesz sypiać. Poderwij ją, zabierz do hotelu i skończ z tym wreszcie.

\- _Sherlock_ – odparł John przez zaciśnięte zęby – natychmiast przestań.

\- Jesteś zbyt samotny. Jesteś tak samotny, że rozważasz pójście do łóżka _ze mną_. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Zamknij się. _Zamknij się_ , Sherlock. To szaleństwo.

\- Nie będę zadawał pytań. - Sherlock wreszcie na niego spojrzał. John nie mógł się zdecydować, czy czuje rozpaczliwy smutek czy wściekłość. - Po wszystkim. Jeśli tylko wrócisz, nie będę zadawał pytań.

 _Wściekłość_. John był wściekły. Czuł też ból, którego nie do końca umiał nazwać. Złapałby Sherlocka za koszulę, ale ten miał na sobie tylko bokserki, a poza tym nie mógł się zmusić, żeby _dotknąć_ Sherlocka, bo właśnie dlatego się kłócili, dlatego wszystko trafił szlag. Zacisnął pięści i wyprostował ramiona.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział. _Wystarczy, żołnierzu. Baczność i słuchaj._ Sherlock opuścił wzrok i zacisnął usta, a John marzył, by być w tym wszystkim odrobinę lepszym. - Nigdy więcej nie powiesz mi, że mam sobie znaleźć kogoś innego. Nigdy więcej nie zasugerujesz, żebym _wyjechał na romantyczny weekend_ , kurwa mać, podpatrzyłeś to w jednym z seriali, które oglądałem, kiedy nie miałem pracy. Nigdy więcej nie zasugerujesz, że powinienem kogoś ruchać, żeby przestać czuć się samotny.

\- John.

\- Nie. - Stanął przed Sherlockiem, który siedział bez ubrań na pieprzonym _łóżku_ Johna, z dłońmi na kolanach i uparcie na niego nie patrzył. - Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić. To nie podlega dyskusji. Ja z tobą nie negocjuję. Nie masz prawa mówić mi takich rzeczy. Nie po _dziesięciu jebanych latach_.

\- Sporo przeklinasz – powiedział Sherlock zmęczonym głosem.

\- Wiem, kurwa mać. - Przygryzł wargę. - Przepraszam. Ale to konieczne. Zachowujesz się... zachowujesz się...

\- Zachowuję się rozsądnie, John. Próbuję ci dać to, czego chcesz. Czego _potrzebujesz_.

\- Ja pierdolę – warknął John. - Nikt nie _potrzebuje_ seksu, od tego jest walenie konia. Jestem lekarzem, _wiem_ o tym. Od dziesięciu lat zajmuję się swoimi potrzebami pod prysznicem. Mogę to robić przez resztę życie. Zamierzałem. Jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą... z którą chcę... z którą... - Przełknął ślinę. Sherlock patrzył na niego zmrużonymi oczami i z zaciśniętymi ustami. - Jeśli chcesz. Tylko wtedy, jeśli chcesz.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock ochrypłym głosem. - Ja _nigdy_... Mam czterdzieści pięć lat i nigdy _tego_ nie robiłem.

John odetchnął głęboko i ukląkł na podłodze, opierając obie dłonie na udach Sherlocka. Zignorował ból w kolanie i próbował trzymać dłonie nieruchomo. Sherlock oddychał ciężko, wciąż na niego patrząc.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z... tym – powiedział najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. - Z nami. Mam to gdzieś. Nigdy nie spałem z tobą. Ty nigdy nie spałeś ze mną. Jesteśmy na równi.

\- Nie. - Sherlock odetchnął. - Nie jesteśmy. Usiłujesz... usiłujesz być uprzejmy. Nie mogę tego znieść.

\- Pieprz się – warknął John. - Pieprz się, Sherlock. Nie usiłuję być _uprzejmy_ wobec ciebie. Nie możesz mnie o to oskarżać. To okrutne.

Sherlock otworzył lekko usta.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Dziękuję. - John przełknął ślinę. - Przepraszam, że nie rozumiałem, że mnie kochasz.

\- Przestań o tym mówić – powiedział Sherlock, któremu nieco brakowało tchu. Kciuki Johna głaskały wnętrza jego kolan. - Usiłujesz mnie zażenować i idzie ci _doskonale_.

\- Nieprawda. - Głoś Johna drżał. No cóż, ostatecznie drżały też jego stopy. - Usiłuję cię przekonać, żebyś mnie pocałował.

Sherlock otworzył usta, po czym znieruchomiał.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie mogę się ruszyć.

\- Boli mnie kolano.

\- Wyglądasz kretyńsko – powiedział Sherlock i przełknął ślinę. John próbował nie gapić się na jego szyję. - Wstawaj i chodź tutaj.

\- Pozwolisz mi?

\- To twoje łóżko.

\- Bardzo, kurwa, słuszne spostrzeżenie – powiedział i wstał. Jego kolano trzasnęło. Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo, a John nagle westchnął. Sherlock się uśmiechał. Dadzą sobie radę. - Idę do ciebie. Nie ruszaj się. Najpierw się rozbiorę.

Johnowi udało się nie odwrócić tyłem, kiedy zdejmował t-shirt i jeansy. Sherlock obserwował go. Sherlock obserwował go od dekady, a mimo to Johnowi brakowało powietrza w płucach i trzęsły się palce.

\- Co do całowania... - powiedział Sherlock, kiedy John wreszcie pozbył się ubrań i usiadł obok przyjaciela, próbując ukryć własne trzęsące się dłonie. - Naprawdę chcesz?

\- Tak.

\- To pocałuj mnie.

\- Serio?

\- A potem pójdziemy spać.

\- _Sherlock_.

\- Właśnie powiedziałeś, że od dziesięciu lat wystarcza ci własna ręka. Na pewno przeżyjesz jeszcze kilka dni.

„Dni” - pomyślał John i przełknął ślinę. - „Kilka pieprzonych dni”. Nie zamierzał uznawać, że te słowa cokolwiek znaczą, ale coś w nich było, tak jakby Sherlock rozważał... _za kilka dni_.

\- Jasne.

\- To bierz się do dzieła – powiedział Sherlock.

John zamrugał.

Sherlock przygryzł wargę.

John wziął głęboki oddech, a potem ostrożnie położył dłonie na nagich ramionach Sherlocka, które, nawiasem mówiąc, były _ciepłe_ , tak niesamowicie ciepłe, że musiał kilkakrotnie odchrząknąć. Oczy Sherlocka mówiły „Och, naprawdę”, a może „Zrób to, tępy kretynie” albo „Nie odważysz się”. John zebrał w sobie całą odwagę pozostałą po jego żołnierskich latach, pochylił się i pocałował tego głupiego, niesamowitego człowieka w usta.

\- Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że tego nie chcę – mamrotał przy wargach Sherlocka, które nie ruszały się, tylko lekko rozwarły, i całował go nie do końca tak spokojnie, jak zamierzał. – Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie chcę _ciebie_ w każdy możliwy sposób po dziesięciu latach, podczas których dzieliliśmy _wszystko_...

\- John. - Wargi Sherlocka poruszyły się na wargach Johna. Jego głos był niemożliwie niski i trochę drżał. - Powtarzasz się z tymi „dziesięcioma latami”. I to bardzo.

\- Jestem prostym człowiekiem – powiedział i pocałował wargi Sherlocka. Bardziej mokro, bardziej stanowczo. Sherlock jęknął i chwycił go za ramiona. John próbował przycisnąć się bliżej, ale pojawiło się zbyt wiele kolan, zbyt wiele łokci, a on zdecydowanie nie był już tak sprawny jak, powiedzmy, piętnaście lat wcześniej. Co za szkoda. Co za szkoda, że nie pocałował Sherlocka już wtedy, zaraz po tym, jak zabił na jego oczach tego taksówkarza, a potem odeszli razem z miejsca zbrodni, a Sherlock patrzył na niego z czymś, co przypominało niepewny podziw. Wszystko byłoby inaczej.

Z drugiej strony, _wszystko_ było ostatecznie całkiem niezłe.

Wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka. Sherlock pozwolił mu na to, przyciągnął go do siebie, _pocałował_ go, i nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za tym tęsknił i jak, do cholery, mógł nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, _to_ było na wyciągnięcie ręki przez _cały pieprzony czas_. Sherlock położył dłoń na krzyżu Johna i wymamrotał coś, czego John do końca nie zrozumiał, ale mogło to być „Proszę, John. Proszę”. „Tak” - odpowiedział poprzez pocałowanie kącika ust Sherlocka, jego policzka, blizny pod uchem. John pamiętał, w jaki sposób Sherlock się nabawił tej blizny, to było w ciemnej uliczce prawie o północy, Sherlock był nieostrożny, John nie wiedział, jak powstrzymać tamtego człowieka, później Sherlock przyciskał dłoń do szyi, krew skapywała mu spomiędzy palców, a John wściekał się przez wiele dni. A teraz Sherlock położył dłoń na szyi Johna, głaskał palcami skórę Johna, a John myślał: „Tak”.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock, i całkiem możliwe, że John usiłował pocałować obojczyk Sherlocka, być może nawet pierś, jego palce były głęboko zanurzone we włosach Sherlocka, a jego oddech brzmiał jak warkot. - John. _Przestań._

Zamrugał.

\- Co?

Czuł opuszki palców Sherlocka poprzez cienki materiał swojego podkoszulka. Czuł, jak jego własne serce obija mu się o żebra. Był dość pewien, że czuje też serce Sherlocka.

\- Za dużo – powiedział Sherlock cicho, ledwie dosłyszalnie.

John się wyprostował. Sherlock opierał się łokciami o materac. Jego klatka piersiowa gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała. John położył dłonie na jego jeansach. Sherlock zamknął oczy. John wiedział, że powinien odwrócić wzrok, ale nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Patrzył na wargi Sherlocka, które wciąż było leciuteńko otwarte, tak jakby ktoś właśnie gwałtownie go całował, ktoś, kto zmarnował dziesięć lat, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mogliby mieć _coś takiego_.

\- Przepraszam. - Głos Johna drżał tylko odrobinę.

Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Ani się waż przepraszać.

\- Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać. Ale to było takie _przyjemne_ , że się rozkojarzyłem. Myślałem, że ty...

Sherlock padł na materac i zakrył twarz dłońmi.

\- Do niczego mnie nie _zmuszałeś_ , _idioto_. Ale miałem _system._ Miałem cię w katalogach. Wiedziałem, jak je tworzyć, jak sobie z tobą radzić, jak wychowywać z tobą dziecko, ale nigdy cię nie dotykać. A teraz wszystko pomieszałeś. Zniszczyłeś to.

\- Przep... - zaczął John i ugryzł się w język, kiedy Sherlock spojrzał na niego przez palce.

\- Całowałeś mnie – warknął Sherlock. - Całowałeś mnie, jakbyś naprawdę tego _chciał_ , a ja nie umiem _tego_ skatalogować. Mój system został zniszczony i to twoja wina.

\- Myślę, że dasz radę skatalogować mnie jeszcze raz. - John przełknął ślinę. - Nie możemy tego tak po prostu wykasować.

Sherlock patrzył na niego odrobinę zbyt długo, a potem ciężko westchnął.

\- Nie, nie możemy. Ja nie mogę. Ja... musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że to było _dobre_. Że byłem... byłbym...

\- Wiem.

\- Czy, z łaski swojej, mógłbyś zdjąć ubrania i do mnie dołączyć? Czuję się jak jakaś dziewica, którą uwiodłeś. Nadal masz na sobie podkoszulek, John.

\- Myślę, że to ty mnie uwiodłeś – odparł, ale zdjął z siebie ubrania.

Sherlock leżał nieruchomo. John zgasił światła i położył się obok niego.

\- Czuję się jak ktoś – oznajmił John sufitowi – kto właśnie został bardzo starannie wycałowany.

Usłyszał, jak Sherlock się porusza.

\- Czuję się jak zwykła osoba, która nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje i która nie ma intelektualnych możliwości, żeby się tego dowiedzieć.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Czuję się tak, jakbym zakochał się w tobie bardzo dawno temu, ale nie zauważyłem, bo jestem idiotą.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock bardzo blisko jego ucha. John zamknął oczy i próbował nie wstrzymać oddechu. - Czuję, że usiłujesz zrobić coś miłego i dać mi to, czego chcę. Ale to nie jest miłe.

\- Czuję, że... - Przygryzł wargę. - Cholera, _wiem_ , że nie masz racji. Nie robię niczego miłego. Usiłuję przespać się z kimś, kto jest dla mnie ważny dłużej niż pamiętam. Usiłuję cię całować, bo tego chcę. Ale ty nie chcesz w to uwierzyć, bo też jesteś idiotą.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- I się boisz.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock cicho. - To też.

\- Jesteś na mnie skazany, Sherlock. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Ostatnio odszedłem, bo byłeś martwy.

\- Wiem. - Dłoń Sherlocka musnęła ramię Johna. - Mogę?

\- Tak. Nie musisz pytać.

\- Myślę, że będę pytał – odparł Sherlock i zacisnął palce na dłoni Johna. - Jeszcze bardzo długo.

 

*

 

John nadal spał, to było jasne, bo wydawało mu się, że ramieniem obejmuje Sherlocka w pasie i czuje jego oddech na swojej piersi.

\- John?

Zamrugał.

\- Obudziłeś się – powiedział Sherlock. John rozważał odsunięcie swojej twarzy od włosów Sherlocka, ale wtedy musiałby się ruszyć.

\- Tak. A ty?

\- To chyba oczywiste.

\- Trzymasz mnie za rękę.

Sherlock puścił. John przełknął: „Pierdol się, Johnie Watsonie, ty debilu”, które pchało mu się na język, i przysunął się bliżej do Sherlocka. Jego plecy były ciepłe, a łopatki odrobinę zbyt wystające. Będą musieli odbyć kolejną rozmowę na temat regularnych posiłków. John zamknął oczy i pocałował rozwichrzone włosy Sherlocka.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie.

\- Nie – odparł i przełknął ślinę. - Tak. We włosy. To się nie liczy.

\- To się zdecydowanie liczy. Czemu nie śpisz? Jest dopiero czternaście po trzeciej.

\- Ty też nie śpisz.

\- Przytulasz się do moich pleców. Nie mogę spać. - Sherlock chwycił ramię Johna, kiedy ten próbował się odsunąć. - Nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ci niewygodnie.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie śpię. Jakiś czas temu mamrotałeś w moje włosy jakieś typowe dla ciebie bzdury. I poruszałeś się, zwykle w taki sposób, żeby się bliżej do mnie przysunąć. To bardzo interesujące.

\- Dziękuję – odparł John i zmarszczył czoło. - Sherlock.

\- John?

\- Pozwól mi się dotknąć. Jeśli chcesz.

Sherlock zamarł. John pocałował go lekko w kark.

\- _Teraz?_

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz spać. Jestem tu. I nie śpię. Moja lewa dłoń znajduje się kilka centymetrów od twojego...

\- ...mojego fiuta.

\- Tak. Właśnie. - John odchrząknął. - Powtórz to jeszcze kilka razy i doskonale poczujesz, jak bardzo rozbudzony jestem.

Sherlock prychnął.

\- Na pewno nie dostaniesz erekcji tylko dlatego, że powiem „fiut”.

\- Spróbujmy. - John całował ciepłą skórę na karku Sherlocka. - I pamiętaj, że właściwie siedzisz mi na kolanach. A raczej trzymam cię w ramionach. Mam twarz w twoich włosach. Czuję zapach twojej skóry.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock z naganą, ale pod nutą złośliwości w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś jeszcze. - Jeśli tak w twojej wizji wygląda gadanie sprośności, to chyba powinieneś się w tym podciągnąć.

\- Powiedziałem _„spróbujmy”_ \- odparł, przełykając słowo „żołnierzu”.

Sherlock zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.

\- Fiut.

John znów pocałował kark Sherlocka. Pocałunek nie był nawet w połowie tak lekki i niewinny jak poprzedni.

\- _Fiut_. John, jesteś idiotą. To tylko słowo. To tylko mój głos.

\- Tak – szepnął w skórę Sherlocka. - _Twój pieprzony głos_. Trzymasz mnie za rękę. Możesz po prostu przesunąć ją w dół.

\- Żebyś dotknął mojego... - Sherlock przełknął ślinę. - ... _fiuta_.

\- Teraz nie możesz sądzić, że po prostu zachowuję się uprzejmie.

\- Nie – powiedział Sherlock bardzo cicho. - Ty naprawdę tego chcesz. _Fiut._

John przełknął coś, co mogło być jękiem.

\- Naprawdę chcę. _Proszę_. Pozwól mi...

\- Fiut, John. - Sherlock głaskał opuszkami palców ramię Johna. - Chciałbyś dotknąć mojego _fiuta_.

\- Tak. Tak, _tak_. Możesz przestać, już jestem...

Sherlock poruszył się, a John jęknął głośno. Był materiał, oczywiście, cienki materiał dwóch par bielizny, jego własnej i Sherlocka, ale kurwa, byli tak _blisko_. Czuł, jak tyłek Sherlocka przyciska się do jego... jego...

\- _Fiut –_ powiedział Sherlock niskim głosem. - John, to jest o wiele mniej romantyczne i o wiele zabawniejsze niż sądziłem. Wsunę teraz twoje palce pod moją bieliznę, wierzę, że tam już sobie poradzisz.

\- Tak – udało mu się wykrztusić, chociaż przypominało to raczej kolejny jęk, i miał wrażenie, że _czuje_ szeroki uśmiech Sherlocka. - _Tak_. Proszę. I mogę być... mogę być bardziej romantyczny, jeśli...

\- Nie. Jesteś idealny. Bardzo proszę, John.

 _Kurwa_. John przycisnął usta do nagiej szyi Sherlocka i usiłował się skoncentrować, bo, owszem, jego palce znajdowały się teraz pod bokserkami Sherlocka, Sherlock najwyraźniej te bokserki właśnie zdejmował, a John zaraz miał...

\- Delikatnie – powiedział Sherlock, gdy John wziął go w rękę.

\- Tak – powiedział. - _Tak_ , Sherlock, ty już... ty...

\- Twoje beznadziejne sprośności najwyraźniej podziałały na... - Sherlock gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy John poruszył palcami. - ...na mnie.

\- Cieszę się. Sherlock. _Sherlock_.

\- Wiem.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy – powiedział John. - Jestem... szczęśliwy. I... nie mogę... oddychać.

\- Zaraz... dojedziesz... w majtki. - Sherlockowi brakowało tchu, _wspaniałe_ , poruszał się w dłoni Johna, jakby próbował przyspieszyć jej ruch. Johna bolał nadgarstek. Bolało kolano. Czuł bicie swojego serca w głowie i zaciskał zęby przy każdym jęku Sherlocka.

\- Nie – powiedział, _skup się, Watson_ – zdecydowanie nie. Później.

\- Och. - Głos Sherlocka był niski i dudniący. - John. _Fiut._ No... już. _Zrób to_.

Przeklął, gdy Sherlock wcisnął się mocniej w jego ciało. _Cholera_. Sherlock miał rację, jak zwykle. Niezwykły, niesamowity, przepiękny dupek. A John trzymał jego... fiuta. Naprawdę, naprawdę go trzymał. I Sherlock dyszał _z jego powodu_ , Sherlock próbował świntuszyć i to działało, naprawdę, naprawdę działało, wsunął wolną dłoń we własne bokserki, i _cholera_ , zaraz...

\- No już – powiedział Sherlock. - Teraz. Dla mnie. John. _John_...

Wcisnął twarz we włosy Sherlocka i doszedł.

Jeszcze kilka ruchów dłonią i Sherlock jęknął, i był to jęk tak niski, tak wstrząśnięty, tak wspaniały i drogi, że John usiłował wycałować detektywa wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł, czyli w bardzo niewiele miejsc, bo nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Wytarł dłoń o pościel. Sherlock chwycił jego nadgarstek i przycisnął jego dłoń do własnej piersi. John czuł walące serce Sherlocka pod własnymi palcami. _Niesamowite_.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock cicho. - John. _John_.

\- Sherlock – odpowiedział i złożył mokry pocałunek na jego karku.

\- John. Doszedłeś w majtki.

\- Ty... - Zmusił się, żeby się podnieść i oprzeć na łokciu. - Wsadziłem tam rękę. To się nie liczy.

\- To powinna była być moja ręka.

\- _O Boże_. Nawet w łóżku się mądrzysz.

\- Znasz mnie od piętnastu lat – mruknął Sherlock. - Nie może cię to dziwić.

\- A jeśli chodzi o twoją rękę, to możesz mnie dotknąć gdziekolwiek. Gdzie tylko chcesz.

\- Świetnie. To spróbuję twarzy.

\- _Sherlock_.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham. To kara za to, że nie odpowiedziałeś.

\- Przecież wiesz, że tak – odparł John. - Ty dupku.

Sherlock wydał z siebie szczęśliwe westchnięcie. John odsunął się i natychmiast tego pożałował. Sherlockowi chyba nie przeszkadzało, kiedy znów przytulił swoją pierś do jego łopatek, a twarz do włosów.

\- Na pewno nie zamierzasz spać w ten sposób – wymruczał Sherlock. John czuł jego głos pod dłonią.

\- Owszem, zamierzam.

\- Idiota. Zdejmij przynajmniej majtki.

\- Nie będę się ruszał.

\- Pożałujesz tego rano.

Co jasne, Sherlock miał rację. John pożałował tego, kiedy obudził się ze spermą na bieliźnie i skórze. Sherlock siedział na łóżku i obserwował go, a John był całkiem zadowolony jak na kogoś, kto usiłuje się pozbyć zaschniętego nasienia z własnych ud.

 

*

 

\- John – powiedział Greg Lestrade z uśmiechem, który nie podobał się Johnowi. - Rosie powiedziała mi, że jesteście z Sherlockiem razem.

John przełknął ślinę. Greg napił się herbaty. Gdyby Rosie nie siedziała _razem z nimi_ w salonie, John mógłby po prostu powiedzieć Gregowi, żeby się odpieprzył. Albo zabrałby go do pubu na dwa piwa. Sam tego potrzebował.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy razem – powiedział stanowczo. Greg na pewno pojmie aluzję. - Pogoda jest bardzo...

\- I najwyraźniej się całujecie. Ciekawe, że nigdy nie widziałem, żebyście to robili.

\- Jesteśmy po prostu dyskretni. To nie jest _wielka sprawa_ , Greg. Ale ta pogoda...

\- John, nie musicie być dyskretni przez wzgląd na mnie. - Greg wyszczerzył zęby. John odwrócił się i odetchnął. Gdyby tylko mógł wlać w siebie kilka piw _w tej sekundzie_... Powiedziałby wtedy Gregowi – bardzo taktownie i unikając dokładnych opisów – że minionej nocy wsadził dłoń w bieliznę Sherlocka i że raczej to nie będzie jednonocna przygoda, tylko przygoda _na całe życie._ Sherlock donikąd się nie wybierał. John zdecydowanie donikąd się nie wybierał. Miał teraz sporo do przemyślenia. Chciałby, żeby ktoś ze współczuciem poklepał go po ramieniu, a nie dopytywał się o _całowanie._

 _-_ Nie, żebym teraz próbował być dyskretny. - Nalał sobie herbaty. - Proszę tylko, żebyś pilnował własnego nosa.

\- Ale ja się cieszę – powiedział Greg i John pomyślał, że to najpewniej prawda. Ale i tak chciał, żeby ten człowiek wyszedł z jego kuchni. I to _teraz_.

\- Nie masz czegoś do roboty? Nie wiem, nie powinieneś pracować?

\- Dzisiaj żadnych zbrodni. Jakaś szansa, żebyście się pocałowali?  
John zamarł.

\- Teraz?

\- No. - Greg, dupek, wyszczerzył się szeroko. John nigdy więcej nie kupi mu piwa i na pewno przestanie się czuć nieco niezręcznie z powodu pistoletu, który trzyma na piętrze. - Jestem waszym przyjacielem i bardzo się cieszę z waszego szczęścia. Czy już wspominałem, że cieszę się z waszego szczęścia?

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł John.

\- Tatusiu. - Rosie nie odrywała wzroku od programu, który oglądała w telewizji. - Nie bądź taki. Pocałujcie się. I tak robicie to bez przerwy.

\- Bez przerwy. - Greg uniósł brwi. - To przeurocze.

\- Greg – powiedział John najciszej jak tylko umiał. - To coś bardzo świeżego, bardzo zagmatwanego i naprawdę nie chcę...

\- _Tatusiu_. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś _nie chciał_ go całować.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę go całować – odparł John. _Cholera_. Ten dzieciak kiedyś go zabije.

\- No właśnie – powiedziała Rosie.

\- No właśnie – powiedział Greg.

\- Jest zajęty. - John zerknął na Sherlocka, siedzącego w pozycji, która powinna być nielegalna w przypadku kogoś, kto skończył już dwadzieścia lat. - Czyta. Nie będzie chciał mnie całować, kiedy czyta.

\- _Tato_ – powiedziała Rosie. - Chcę cię o coś zapytać.

\- Czy to dotyczy astrofizyki? - Sherlock uniósł wzrok znad artykułu. - O co chodzi?

\- Możecie się pocałować? Greg twierdzi, że _nigdy_ nie widział, jak to robicie. Możesz w to uwierzyć?

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock. - Mogę.

\- _No więc?_ \- zapytała Rosie.

\- Rosie – powiedział Sherlock głosem, w którym nie było śladu paniki. - Twój tatuś jest zajęty. - Sherlock zerknął na Johna, który drgnął i usiłował sprawiać wrażenie, że jest bardzo zajęty herbatą. - Pije herbatę. Nie będzie chciał mnie całować, kiedy to robi.

\- _O Boże_ – westchnęła Rosie tak głośno, że pewnie usłyszała ją pani Hudson. - To tylko _herbata._

\- Dla twojego tatusia nie istnieje coś takiego, jak _tylko herbata_ , skarbie – powiedział Sherlock. - A teraz daj mi dalej czytać.

\- _Tato_ – powiedziała Rosie, a John pożegnał się z nadzieją. Usiłował to ukryć przed Gregiem, który obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek z bardzo irytującym uśmiechem. Odniósł porażkę. Uśmiech Grega zmienił się w coś, co niemal przypominało współczucie. - Jeśli go teraz pocałujesz, będziesz mógł mi opowiedzieć o atomach.

„O, nie” - pomyślał John. - „Nie jesteś aż tak łatwy”. A jednak Sherlock był aż tak łatwy. Już patrzył na Johna wielkimi oczami i najwyraźniej obliczał bilans zysków i strat.

„Sherlock. Nie rób tego”.

„Wybacz” - powiedziały oczy Sherlocka. Mężczyzna wstał.

„Pierdol się” - pomyślał John i zamrugał. Będzie musiał wymyślić jakieś neutralne przekleństwa, skoro „pierdol się” zaczęło najwyraźniej zawierać nowych konotacji. Nie był pewien, czy chce o tym rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Może jeszcze nie przez długi czas. Skąd miał wiedzieć, jak te rzeczy się odbywały, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę się _całują_ , i, hmmm, dotykają, chociaż to zdarzyło się do tej pory tylko raz. Najwyraźniej jednak miało się powtarzać. To dużo rzeczy do przemyśleń dla kogoś takiego jak John, kto był bardzo szczęśliwy przez ostatnie dziesięć lat i nawet _nie zdawał sobie sprawy_ , że może też mieć _to wszystko_ , i...

\- John – powiedział Sherlock, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim.

 _Och_. Rosie udawała, że się na nich nie gapi. Greg bardzo nie udawał. Sherlock tkwił tuż przed nosem Johna, obserwował go, patrzył na jego usta, a potem na jego oczy, i lekko zmarszczył czoło. John zdał sobie sprawę, że mógłby powiedzieć „nie”, i Sherlock by się wycofał. Oczywiście nie obyłoby się bez focha, bo atomy zajmowały dość wysokie miejsce na liście rzeczy, o których Rosie nie chciała słuchać. Ale ostatecznie byłoby wszystko w porządku. Być może wystarczyłoby, gdyby pomyślał: „Nie, nie chcę”. Sherlock dostrzegłby to w ruchu jego warg albo kolorze skarpetek.

Wyprostował się. Sherlock dotknął prawą dłonią jego policzka i pocałował go.

\- No... - powiedział Greg, kiedy John usiłował złapać oddech, a Sherlock spiesznie wrócił na kanapę. - To było... słodkie.

\- To nie jest _słodkie_. - Głos Rosie zdradzał, jak ciężki krzyż przyszło jej dźwigać. - To _ohydne_.

\- Ale trochę słodkie – powiedział Greg cicho, patrząc prosto na Johna.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma żadnego śledztwa, którym mógłbyś się zająć? - spytał John. - Jakiegoś malutkiego śledztewka, o którym zapomniałeś?

\- Właściwie to chyba jest – odparł Greg i, _dzięki Bogu_ , wstał. - Muszę wracać do pracy. Dzięki za herbatę.

\- Odprowadzę cię do drzwi – zadeklarował John.

Wydawało mu się, że czuje na sobie oczy Sherlocka, kiedy ruszył za Gregiem przez salon, ale chyba było bezpieczniej, żeby teraz tego nie sprawdzał i na niego nie patrzył. Poza tym potrzebował świeżego powietrza.

\- No i tak – powiedział, kiedy wyszli na ulicę, i podniósł wzrok, by sprawdzić, czy Sherlock ich nie śledzi przez okno.

\- No i tak – powtórzył Greg z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - A więc to prawda. Myślałem, że tylko próbujecie uszczęśliwić dzieciaka.

John odchrząknął.

\- Tak było. Na początku. Ktoś jej powiedział, że rodzice powinni być razem, całować się i w ogóle. Ale...

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował piwa.

\- Albo dziesięciu. - Westchnął. - Wszystko w porządku. _Myślę,_ że wszystko w porządku. Greg, co ja do diabła robię? Mam pięćdziesiąt lat i romans z ojcem mojego dzieciaka, który jest też moim... moim...

\- John. - Greg poklepał go po ramieniu, a potem zrobił minę, jakby czuł się niezręcznie z powodu poklepania Johna po ramieniu. - To ty i Sherlock. Wszystko się ułoży.

\- Jestem _stary_. - John wiedział, że trochę panikuje, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. - Czy takie rzeczy nie wydarzają się, kiedy ma się nieco mniej lat?

\- Przyznaję, że spóźniliście się jakieś siedem lat. Przegrałem zakład. Ale wybaczam wam.

\- Co?

\- Nieważne. - Greg uniósł dłoń, jakby znów zamierzał poklepać Johna po ramieniu, a potem zdecydowanie zmienił zdanie. - Moglibyśmy... No wiesz. Wyskoczyć na piwo. Może w poniedziałek. Jeśli... potrzebujesz się komuś wygadać. Tylko bez szczegółów.

\- Dzięki.

\- No dobra. - Greg uśmiechnął się bardziej znacząco. - No to powodzenia.

\- Dzięki – powtórzył John, a potem patrzył, jak Greg wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża. Kiedy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Sherlock obserwuje go z okna. Rozważał, czy nie wykonać dość niegrzecznego gestu dłonią, ale Sherlock tylko zmrużył oczy i nie wyglądał na kogoś, komu choćby przyjdzie do głowy się zastanawiać czy szpiegowanie Johna jest dobrym pomysłem, czy nie.

„No dobrze” - pomyślał John i wrócił na górę.

\- I? - spytał Sherlock, patrząc, jak John wchodzi do kuchni po więcej herbaty. John był zadowolony i miał dziwne wrażenie, że to dlatego, że Sherlockowi chciało się na niego gapić.

\- I najwyraźniej Greg przegrał zakład – powiedział, zastanawiając się, ile może powiedzieć, żeby pewna dziesięciolatka nic nie załapała. - Bo spóźniliśmy się siedem lat.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. John pił w ciszy herbatę i czuł się całkiem szczęśliwy.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- No dobrze – powiedział Sherlock. - Seks. Wyguglowałem seks.

\- No dobrze – powiedział Sherlock. - Seks. Wyguglowałem seks.

John usiłował nie połknąć pasty do zębów.

\- Co?

\- Seks – powtórzył Sherlock. John odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w twarz człowiekowi, który cichaczem stanął za jego plecami, kiedy był zajęty myciem zębów.

\- Tak. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Że _co_ zrobiłeś?

\- Musiałem odświeżyć swoją wiedzę. Nie zajmowałem się tym tematem od lat, bo mnie nie interesował.

\- Wiem – odparł John, nie do końca pewien, czy powinien skupić się na „od lat” czy na czasie przeszłym tej wypowiedzi. Szybko zadecydował, że najbezpieczniej będzie ignorować co się tylko da. - No to... co znalazłeś?

\- Mnóstwo porno – odparł Sherlock.

Johnowi udało się wypluć resztę pasty do umywalki. Odetchnął gwałtownie i zacisnął pięści, żeby nie chwycić Sherlocka za ramiona.

\- _Sherlock_. Nie możesz się... zakradać, kiedy ja... i rozprawiać o seksie albo... _porno_.

\- Zakradać? - Sherlock się skrzywił. - _Przyszedłem tu_. Normalnym krokiem.

\- Dobrze, _dobrze._ Zakradaj się normalnym krokiem, kiedy tylko chcesz. Ale co do drugiej sprawy...

 _-_ Porno? _Naprawdę_? Nie wolno mi mówić o porno, chociaż dopiero co wsadziłeś mi rękę w...

\- Tak – powiedział John stanowczo i chwycił Sherlocka za ramiona. Nie chciał tego, oczywiście, ale z tym facetem nie dało się porozmawiać i nie chcieć nim trochę potrząsnąć. - Pamiętam, gdzie miałem rękę. I byłem z tego powodu zadowolony – dodał, kiedy Sherlock skrzywił się bardziej. - _Jestem_ z tego powodu zadowolony. Ale to sporo do przetrawienia.

\- Szczególnie mając tak przeciętny umysł, jak twój.

\- Nie pomagasz teraz swojej sprawie – powiedział John, ale puścił Sherlocka, który zajął się wygładzaniem rękawów. - Przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już wcześniej o seksie.

\- Tak – przyznał. - Wspominaliśmy coś, ale było... było inaczej, kiedy nie chcieliśmy go uprawiać. Ze sobą.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. - John odetchnął głęboko. - Nie chciałem... Dziś nie najlepiej mi idzie. Przepraszam. Powiedz mi, proszę, co znalazłeś, kiedy wyguglowałeś seks. Poza porno. Chyba że to o porno chcesz rozmawiać.

\- Nie. Przynajmniej nie w pierwszej kolejności. Ale... no, wiesz.

\- Wiem?

\- Nie – powiedział Sherlock szybko. - „No, wiesz”. Nie do końca mam pomysł, jak to ująć.

 _Och_.

\- Och. Chcesz rozmawiać o seksie, ale nie wiesz jak i dlatego powiedziałeś mi, że guglowałeś.

\- Naprawdę guglowałem. John, musisz zrozumieć, że chociaż zawsze miałem pojęcie o ogólnej idei seksu, nigdy nie sądziłem, że jest na tyle istotny, by przeprowadzić szczegółowe studia. Aż do teraz.

\- Więc... - John odkaszlnął. - Czy nasze dziecko jest u siebie w pokoju? Nie powinna słyszeć tej rozmowy.

\- Tak. Sprawdziłem, zanim tu przyszedłem. _Oczywiście_. Jest w łóżku i powinna zasnąć w ciągu ośmiu minut. Nawet teraz musielibyśmy mówić o jakieś pięć decybeli głośniej, żeby nas usłyszała.

\- Strasznie cię lubię. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz. No dobrze, porozmawiajmy. Mówiliśmy o szczegółowych studiach, których nie przeprowadziłeś. Na temat seksu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziemy uprawiać seks.

John przełknął ślinę. To nie była nowa informacja. Wywnioskował to już z ich poprzednich rozmów. Nie było powodu, dla którego miałby oddychać bardzo wolno i ostrożnie przez nos.

\- John?

\- Pamiętaj, że mam przeciętny umysł. Czasem muszę coś wolniej przeprocesować. A przez „coś” mam na myśli ciebie i mnie.

\- Zachowujesz się bez sensu – odparł Sherlock. - Reagujesz tak źle, jak wtedy, kiedy miałeś mnie pocałować, żeby oszukać Rosie, a to było _wiele dni temu_.

\- Logika nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Po prostu... kiedy mówisz takie rzeczy... na przykład, że nie sądziłeś, że będziesz uprawiał seks _kiedykolwiek_ w życiu, dopóki nie zrozumiałeś, że możesz go uprawiać _ze mną_ , to... Czuję się kimś wyjątkowym.

Sherlock obserwował go swoim typowym wzrokiem, który wyraźnie mówił: „Nie jestem w stanie z nim rozmawiać, to idiota”.

\- John, _jesteś_ dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym. Mógłbyś chociaż _spróbować_ przyswoić podstawowe informacje? Niesłychanie ułatwiłoby to sprawę.

\- Spróbuję – odparł słabym głosem. - Możemy przenieść się z tą rozmową na górę? Muszę usiąść.

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock stanowczo – Bo wtedy będziemy musieli znieść to twoje: „Nie jestem w stanie rozmawiać o seksie ani pornografii, jestem taki zagubiony, czy jesteś pewien, że naprawdę cię kręcę, bo myślałem, że jesteś niesłychanie inteligentną osobą, która nie ma pojęcia o niczym”. Szczerze mówiąc, trudno mi to znieść. Zostaniesz tutaj. Jeśli musisz, usiądź na podłodze.

\- To przemiłe z twojej strony – powiedział, a Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. To trochę odwróciło uwagę Johna od tego, jak bardzo dobitny i bardzo prawdziwy był opis Sherlocka. - Dobrze. Mów.

\- Podobało mi się, kiedy zwaliłeś mi konia.

\- _Sherlock_.

\- Bardzo chętnie dowiem się, jaki termin na tę czynność preferujesz. Tak jak wspomniałem, przeprowadziłem _research –_ okazuje się, że jest wiele nazw. I odnoszę się tu do faktycznych badań naukowych, a nie porno. Jeśli liczymy porno, to ilość potencjalnych możliwości znacznie się zwiększa.

\- _Znacznie_ się zwiększa?

\- To zwykła rozmowa, John. Gdybym pisał artykuł naukowy, nie byłbym tak swobodny w doborze słów.

\- W tej rozmowie nie ma nic zwykłego.

Sherlock go zignorował.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, czy interesuje cię jakaś konkretna czynność. Wtedy mógłbym wybrać konkretne słowa kluczowe i zawęzić obszar studiów.

\- _Och_ – westchnął John. - Jesteś zdenerwowany. Jesteś po prostu zdenerwowany. Dlatego tak paplasz.

\- Wcale nie paplam, po prostu...

\- _Konkretne słowa kluczowe?_ Nie interesuje mnie _konkretna czynność_ , jeśli pytasz, w jaki sposób chciałbym uprawiać z tobą seks. Nie umiem na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale na pewno masz _koncepcję..._

\- Moja ostatnia koncepcja – John odchrząkał – polegała na _zwaleniu ci konia_ , jak to uprzejmie ująłeś minutę temu. Nie mam szerokiej wiedzy, Sherlock. Nie czytałem naukowych tekstów. Rzadko oglądałem gejowskie porno. Po prostu chcę z tobą być.

\- _Być ze mną_? - Sherlock się skrzywił, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój. - To bardzo ogólne określenie, John.

\- No to sam powiedz. - John skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Jakie konkretne czynności cię interesują?

Sherlock przełknął ślinę i cofnął się o krok.

\- John.

\- Dokładnie to pytanie mi zadałeś – przypomniał John. Jasne, to była poważna rozmowa, ale, _cholera_ , tak bardzo chciał podejść do Sherlocka, położyć dłoń na jego plecach i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Potem by go pocałował, pobawił się tymi rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, i jak to w ogóle możliwe, że mężczyznę w jego wieku można tak łatwo rozkojarzyć? - Co to ja mówiłem?

\- Powiedziałeś: „Dokładnie to pytanie mi zadałeś”. - Sherlock patrzył na niego podejrzliwie. - Wydaje mi się, że chciałeś powiedzieć, że pytania dotyczące twoich preferencji są nierozsądne.

\- Są – odparł John, _skup się, Watson_ – bo nie umiem na te pytania odpowiedzieć.

\- No to jak _to_ zrobimy? - spytał Sherlock, a potem drgnął, bo John pochylił się, żeby chwycić jego prawą rękę. Była duża, ciepła, odrobinę spocona. John ujął ją między swoje dłonie. Sherlock był jedyną osobą na świecie, która była w stanie wpaść do łazienki i powiedzieć: „Wyguglowałem seks”. To musiało oznaczać, że John był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Albo coś takiego. Teraz zdecydowanie powinien pomyśleć o czymś innym, zanim Sherlock odczyta te myśli z jego twarzy i wybuchnie śmiechem.

Och. Sherlock zadał mu pytanie. John odetchnął.

\- No cóż, właściwie chciałbym wiedzieć, czy _masz_ jakieś preferencje.

\- Preferuję _ciebie_ – odparł Sherlock natychmiast.

\- Tak – powiedział John, _nie ma powodu, żeby czuć się niezręcznie, już ci powiedział, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, skup się, cholera jasna psiakrew._ \- Miałem na myśli... _konkretne czynności_. Już nigdy nie będę w stanie rozmawiać z normalnymi ludźmi, prawda?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie – odparł Sherlock. - John. _John_. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, czego chcę, bo tego _nie wiem._

 _-_ W porządku – powiedział John szybko. - Dojdziemy do tego. Razem. To znaczy – będziemy próbować i zobaczymy. Nie musisz oglądać porno, żeby zdecydować, co ci odpowiada.

\- _Będziemy próbować i zobaczymy?_

 _-_ Tak. - Zamierzał być odważny. - Wiem, że z naukowego punktu widzenia to trochę słabe, ale tyle możemy. Czasem, kiedy będziemy leżeć w łóżku, pocałujemy się i...

\- Podniecimy – dokończył Sherlock głosem, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że mężczyzna uważnie słucha. - Tak się mówi, o ile wiem.

\- Tak. - John odetchnął kilkakrotnie. - Dokładnie. No więc, podniecimy się i wtedy po prostu...

\- Wtedy co? - Sherlock się pochylił.

Pocałują się. _Zdecydowanie_ się pocałują. Zaraz po tym, jak John wyrwie się z bardzo niezręcznej rozmowy.

\- I oto jest pytanie.

Sherlock wydawał się rozczarowany.

\- John, to _zupełnie_ nic mi nie mówi.

\- Ale odpowiedzi nie ma – odparł John bardziej zapalczywie, niż zamierzał. - _Przymknij się wreszcie_. Zadajesz masę pytań bez odpowiedzi, a ja po prostu chcę cię pocałować, ty nieznośny...

Sherlock drgnął.

\- Chcesz?

\- Tak. _Tak_ , i chcę też innych rzeczy, ale nie dam ci listy, więc nawet nie próbuj. I zawsze zapytam, a ty zawsze powiesz, czy to ci pasuje, a kiedy będziesz chciał podjąć ze mną jakąś... _seksualną czynność_ , to, kurwa mać, zapytaj, a ja pewnie powiem, żebyś się brał do roboty. I możesz oglądać porno, jeśli chcesz, ale nie po to, żeby się z niego _uczyć_ , kretynie. Czy teraz mogę już przestać mówić o rzeczach, o których nie mam zielonego pojęcia i cię pocałować? _Proszę_?

\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock i go pocałował.

 

*

 

\- John?

\- Nie.

Sherlock westchnął. John nie otwierał oczu, bo, _do jasnej cholery,_ spał, miał się obudzić za kilka godzin, żeby przygotować śniadanie dla ich córki, która wybierała się do szkoły. Nieważne, jak bardzo Sherlock chciał nie dawać mu spać.

\- Nie wiesz, o co chciałem zapytać. Z zamkniętymi oczami nawet nie widzisz mojej twarzy. Nie mogłeś wydedukować...

\- Ja nie dedukuję. Ja śpię.

\- Nie śpisz. _To jasne_. No dobrze, gdybym dał ci listę...

\- _O Boże_. Nie.

\- Lista byłaby oparta na porządnym _researchu_ , żeby zawęzić nasze możliwości. Na przykład: dwadzieścia pięć czynności seksualnych, które możemy rozważać. Musiałbyś tylko oszacować, jak prawdopodobne...

\- _Sherlock._

 _-_ Prosty szacunek twojego zainteresowania danymi opcjami. Bardzo proste. Na pewno dałbyś sobie radę.

\- Pieprz się – powiedział i westchnął, kiedy Sherlock drgnął. - Ja tylko przeklinam, Sherlock.

\- Wiem. - Głos Sherlocka był napięty. - Nie jestem idiotą.

\- W ten sposób tego nie ogarniemy. - John przekręcił się na bok. - Pocałuję cię, a potem idę spać dalej. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze. - Sherlock był wyraźnie naburmuszony.

Materac się poruszył. John naprawdę zamierzał otworzyć oczy, ale na jego policzku pojawiła się duża dłoń, a potem jego usta musnęły cudze wargi – raz i drugi. Odetchnął głęboko i rozważył przyciśnięcie Sherlocka do siebie, ale prawie już spał, a Sherlock mruczał coś jak: „prosty szacunek, to naprawdę nie powinno być trudne”. No, to może rano.

 

*

 

Obudził się, gdy z dołu niosło się echo kroków, a mężczyzna leżący obok niego kręcił się niespokojnie.

\- Sherlock?

\- _Och_. - Sherlock wstał i odwrócił się plecami do Johna.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Tak. _Tak_. Muszę... zamierzam... _Cholera._ Rosie jest na dole, a mój szlafrok...

John zamrugał. Sherlock przeklinał, więc sytuacja musiała być poważna. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który okrążał łóżko, nadal odwrócony tyłem do Johna. Tak jakby nie chciał, żeby John zobaczył jego twarz.

\- Sherlock... - zaczął John. Sherlock naciągnął spodnie i zaczął szarpać się z rozporkiem. _Och_. - Sherlock. To jest w porządku. _Więcej_ niż w porządku. Wróć tutaj, możemy się tym... zająć. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Bez tego lekarskiego tonu – warknął Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Ja nie... _Nie mówię lekarskim tonem_ , ty kretynie, jesteśmy... ty i ja jesteśmy...

\- Twoje dziecko siedzi na twoim fotelu i zastanawia się, czemu nie ma nas na dole i nie przygotowujemy jej herbaty i śniadania.

\- Przeżyje.

\- Wezmę... szybki prysznic. Jeśli wspomnisz o tym później, długo ci nie wybaczę.

\- Nie wątpię.

Drzwi się zamknęły. Po kilku sekundach John usłyszał, jak Sherlock mówi Rosie „dzień dobry” zaskakująco spokojnym głosem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy byłoby go stać na to samo. Potem znów się położył i rozważał ryknięcie śmiechem, ale ostatecznie on sam też był nieco zaskoczony, więc tylko uśmiechnął się, słuchając wody z prysznica.

 

*

 

\- John, skarbie – powiedziała pani Hudson, siadając w fotelu Sherlocka.

John się wyprostował. Istniała nieduża szansa, że mógłby zaznaczyć, że czyta bardzo ważny artykuł o... o czym to on był...? och, o tym, jak _krajobraz na wsi podlega zmianom ze względu na znaczący brak owiec_. Jeśli więc to nie było nic _pilnego_ , może pani Hudson mogłaby z nim porozmawiać później.

\- Wypij herbatkę – powiedziała stanowczo.

No dobrze, i tak by mu się nie udało. John odłożył gazetę i podniósł kubek z herbatą. Pani Hudson pochylała się w jego stronę i _bardzo_ się uśmiechała. Było to nieco przerażające. Gdyby tylko Rosie była w domu zamiast w szkole, pani Hudson _nie śmiałaby_...

\- Ostatnio sypiacie na piętrze. - Pani Hudson upiła łyk własnej herbaty. - _Razem_.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Pani Hudson...

\- Żadnego „pani Hudson”, skarbie. Zauważam takie rzeczy. Nie przynoszę wam herbaty _codziennie_ , ale czasem budzę się wcześniej i czuję, że powinnam sprawdzić, co u was słychać. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zostawiałeś Sherlocka na tej kanapie _przez wiele lat?_

John odetchnął głęboko. Bardzo sprytnie z jej strony. Teraz czuł się jednocześnie osaczony i winny.

\- Przykro mi. Próbowałem mu przetłumaczyć, że sam zajmę kanapę, ale nalegał...

\- Jest tak samo uparty jak ty, John – powiedziała pani Hudson, tak jakby to wyjaśniało _wszystko_... i zapewne wyjaśniało. John miał wrażenie, że oboje o tym wiedzieli. - Ale, jak wiesz, cieszę się, że teraz wpuszczasz go do swojego łóżka.

John bardzo próbował się skupić na przełykaniu herbaty.

\- _Błagam._ Jest dziesiąta rano.

\- Tak, nie trzeba owijać w bawełnę – powiedziała pani Hudson, łagodnie kładąc rękę na kolanie Johna. - To jak wam idzie? Nie jestem twoją matką, więc nie musisz się wstydzić.

John spoglądał na nią wielkimi oczami.

\- Ja... Nie zamierzam...

\- A właściwie to gdzie on jest? Pod prysznicem? Znowu? Chyba już jeden dziś brał? Jestem pewna, że słyszałam lecącą wodę.

John zamknął oczy. Uważał się za dość odważnego człowieka, o ile mógł być sędzią we własnej sprawie, ale to było ociupinkę zbyt wiele.

\- Jest... na górze. Czyta. Powiedział, że za głośno myślę.

\- Och, i poszedł na górę, zamiast kazać ci wyjść? Ma coraz miększe serce. _Och,_ John.

Niewątpliwie: _och_.

\- Pani Hudson. Nie czuję się zbyt komfortowo z tą rozmową. Może pogawędzimy o czymś innym? O pogodzie?

\- Pogoda jest piękna – powiedziała pani Hudson. Za oknem lał deszcz. - Ale, _John_ , ja się tak bardzo cieszę. _W końcu_. Obaj byliście tacy uparci. Wiem, że jesteście mężczyznami, a mężczyźni nie umieją rozmawiać, ale _naprawdę_ myślałam, że poradzicie sobie nieco szybciej. Mój ulubiony scenariusz zakładał, że będziecie zdani tylko na siebie podczas tych detektywistycznych zajęć, którym się oddajecie, no, wiesz, że jakiś przestępca was gdzieś zamknie na _długie godziny_ i będziecie tylko wy dwaj, wasze uczucia i nic do zrobienia poza...

\- _Pani Hudson. -_ John usiłował nie wbijać palców w podłokietniki fotela, ale było to poza skalą jego możliwości. - To _naprawdę_ nie uchodzi.

\- No dobrze. - Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i wzięła łyk herbaty. - Jak rozumiem, jesteście szczęśliwi.

\- Tak. - Głos Johna trząsł się tylko odrobinę. Teraz powinien znów wspomnieć o pogodzie. Zdecydowanie. - A przy okazji... Myślałem... myślałem, że zawsze uważała nas pani za parę.

\- John, skarbie, _byliście_ parą. Po prostu w pewnych kwestiach pozostawaliście niezwykle uparci. Na przykład kiedy chodziło o przyznanie się do tego.

\- Chyba nie do końca mogę się z panią zgodzić.

\- Muszę wracać do siebie – oznajmiła. John wstał, żeby mogła się oprzeć o jego ramię. - Ktoś ma mnie odwiedzić, a jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji co do muzyki. Przekażesz Sherlockowi, że bardzo się cieszę z waszego powodu?

\- Spróbuję – obiecał John.

\- Spróbuj, skarbie. - Pani Hudson poklepała go po ramieniu. - Wiem, że jest piekielnie uparty, lekkomyślny, że brakuje mu kilku umiejętności w kwestii... na przykład, sprzątania, i, oczywiście, czasem w ogóle nie myśli o innych, ale marzył o tobie _latami_ , John. Postaraj się być wobec niego delikatny.

\- _Och_. Pani Hudson.

\- Tak, wiem – rzuciła Pani Hudson, kiedy schodzili po schodach. - Nie lubisz wiele mówić, Johnie Watsonie. Spróbuj głaskać go po włosach. Będzie zachwycony.

„Jesteśmy parą” - pomyślał John, wracając na górę. - „A więc to właśnie to ma tu miejsce”.

 

*

 

Abraham Janson, lat 61, gapił się w sufit i był całkiem martwy. John zmarszczył brwi. Ofiara morderstwa ukradła kota, co wydawało się irracjonalne, ale kiedy John o tym wspomniał, Sherlock zmrużył oczy i poszedł szukać brakującej pary butów. Od tego czasu John usiłował podchwycić spojrzenie przyjaciela, ale wydawało się, że ten go unika. Podczas śledztwa. Które mieli prowadzić _wspólnie_.

\- Uduszony – oznajmił, podnosząc wzrok znad ciała Abrahama Jansona. - Zapewne powieszony.

\- Och, _niemożliwe_ – odparł Sherlock. Ton jego głosu zdawał się sugerować, że mężczyzna cierpi.

Kilka godzin później Greg postawił kufel z piwem na stole i spojrzał nad nim na Johna.

\- O co mu dzisiaj chodziło?

John westchnął. Siedział obok Sherlocka w taksówce i milczał. Upewnił się, że Rosie śpi, a potem trzy razy spytał przyjaciela, czy ten zamierza gdzieś się wybrać tego wieczora. W końcu Sherlock kazał mu spieprzać – używając dokładnie tych słów – co chyba było najbardziej niepokojącym wydarzeniem całego dnia. John zadzwonił do Grega i powiedział: „Zmieniłem zdanie, bardzo chcę się z tobą napić. Tak, teraz”.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział, biorąc łyk piwa. - Ale mam pewne przypuszczenia.

\- Warknął _na ciebie_. - Greg zniżył głos. - Co, macie jakieś problemy?

John przełknął ślinę.

\- No wiesz, to tylko... sam wiesz.

Greg zamrugał.

\- Próbujemy... - John upił znacznie większy łyk piwa. - Próbujemy się ogarnąć.

Greg zmarszczył brwi.

\- Myślałem, że już jesteście... razem.

\- Tak. - John przełknął ślinę. - Jesteśmy. Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy. Ale... _Greg_. Próbujemy...

Greg uniósł brwi.

\- _Och_.

\- Tak – odparł John bardzo znacząco.

\- Więc macie... - Greg odchrząknął. - Problemy... w tych kwestiach...

\- Tak jakby. - John czuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy ta rozmowa była dobrym pomysłem, czy też katastrofą. Greg wyglądał, jakby nie do końca pamiętał, jak pić piwo. Jednakowoż alternatywą dla Johna był powrót do domu i porozmawianie z samym Sherlockiem. Chwycił mocno kufel. - Tak naprawdę nie mamy problemów, po prostu wciąż próbujemy... zrobić coś.

\- Coś – powtórzył Greg.

\- _Coś_ – zapewnił go John, napił się piwa i zaczął zastanawiać, czy _cokolwiek_ wyjaśnił.

\- John. - Greg wydawał się bardzo poważny. - Chciałbym... chciałbym powiedzieć coś, co by ci... _pomogło_. Niewielu znam ludzi, z którymi lubię chodzić na piwo bardziej niż z tobą, więc naprawdę jesteś... nie, zapomnij. Mam na myśli, że _chciałbym_ pomóc, ale nie mam _zielonego pojęcia_ o...

\- Nie. Nie, absolutnie nie. Tu nie chodzi o technikę.

\- Myślałem, że o tym rozmawiamy. - Greg patrzył na niego ponad swoim piwem.

\- Nie – powiedział John, choć to nie do końca była prawda. - To znaczy tak, tak jakby. Ale nie chodzi o to, że nie wiemy... _Kurwa_ , to strasznie dziwne. Ale ja... obawiam się, że naprawdę potrzebuję z kimś pogadać, ale...

\- Wiem. - Greg się skrzywił. - Dawaj. Powiedziałeś, że wiecie, jak...

\- Tak. To znaczy, żaden z nas nigdy tego nie robił, ale...

\- Naprawdę?

John westchnął.

\- Znasz mnie przecież. Byłem dość przekonany, że lecę na laski.

\- I leciałeś.

\- Tak, tylko wydaje mi się, że...

\- Że teraz lecisz na Sherlocka.

\- Tak. - John zdał sobie sprawę, że skończyło mu się piwo. _Cholera_. Na szczęście siedzieli przy barze. Być może rozmowa z Gregiem to jednak niegłupi pomysł. Greg obserwował go ostrożnie, pił piwo i potakiwał ze współczuciem. No i było jeszcze fenomenalne piwo, a barman właśnie podał mu kolejne. Powinien mu podziękować. - Dziękuję. O czym to ja...

\- Że teraz lecisz na Sherlocka – podsunął Greg usłużnie.

\- Tak. - To był długi dzień, a Sherlock boczył się cały czas. Jeśli John czuł, że musi o tym z kimś pogadać, na pewno nikt nie mógłby mu mieć tego za złe. - Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje, Greg. Sherlock i ja... My... Zawsze byliśmy... _No wiesz_.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie wiem. - Greg zmarszczył czoło.

\- Razem. Naprawdę byliśmy razem. Na każdy możliwy sposób poza...

Greg otworzył usta, zamknął je i znów otworzył.

\- Poza seksem.

\- Tak. - Rozmowa zapowiadała się na poważną. Naprawdę, naprawdę poważną. John chyba powinien wypić więcej. - I całowaniem. I dotykaniem. I wszystkim tym takim.

\- Chyba rozumiem. - Greg oparł łokcie na stole. - Mówiłeś, że tego nigdy nie robiliście.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Żaden z was.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Ale Sherlock jest... - Greg przełknął ślinę. - Jest gejem, prawda?

\- Jest – potwierdził John. W barze było naprawdę bardzo ciepło.

\- Ale on nigdy nic... - Greg uniósł brwi.

\- Co?

\- Nigdy nie uprawiał seksu.

\- Och. _Och_. Nie. Tak powiedział. Byłem zdumiony. Ale powiedział, że... Powiedział...

\- John – powiedział Greg bardzo łagodnym głosem. John zamierzał powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo docenia, że, tego, ma kogoś, komu może, tego, _zaufać_. Nie był zbyt dobry w podtrzymywaniu przyjaźni. Tak naprawdę to wielu przyjaciół stracił. Ale Greg był tutaj, w pubie, pił z nim piwo i rozmawiał o Sherlocku. Jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Serio.

\- Powiedział... że chciał być tylko ze mną. Albo coś... takiego.

\- Och – rzucił Greg. - John.

\- Wiem.

\- To strasznie słodkie.

\- Wiem.

\- I przerażające.

\- Wiem. - John chwycił swój kufel obiema dłońmi. - I, tego, poszedł guglać. Wyguglał seks.

\- Co? Chyba coś źle usłyszałem. Wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że Sherlock wyguglał seks.

\- Tak. - John pochylił się w przód. Jego łokcie zdawały się samoistnie zjeżdżać z baru. - I znalazł. I porno. Masę porno, oczywiście. Ale guglał z powodów... badawczych.

\- Strasznie dziwne – powiedział Greg. Wydawało się, że patrzy na coś ponad ramieniem Johna. John odwrócił głowę, ale, chociaż wytężał wzrok, nie miał pojęcia, co tak przykuło uwagę Grega. - I trochę... urocze. Dla ciebie guglał seks.

John westchnął.

\- Tak. _Dla mnie_. To... nawet bardziej niż trochę urocze. Ale chciał, żebym...

Greg szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- No, co?

John odchrząknął.

\- Chciał, żebym mu powiedział, czego chcę. A ja _nie mogę_. Powiedział, że da mi listę. Że wybiorę, eeee, rzeczy, których chcę. Ale ja nie mogę. Ja nie wiem, czego chcę. Po prostu na niego lecę, Greg.

\- John – powiedział Greg. Z jakiegoś powodu to jedno słowo było pełne współczucia i łagodności.

\- Lecę na niego. Lecę na niego tak bardzo, że kręci mi się w głowie.

\- To chyba wina piwa. - Greg zerknął na swój kufel. Ale nie miał racji. John nie wypił aż tak dużo. Przecież jakiś czas temu poprosił o drugie piwo. I je wypił. A potem wypił jeszcze jedno. I nie do końca wiedział, kiedy to się stało. - Starzejemy się, John.

\- Myślę, że się zakochałem – powiedział John. Trochę się zacinał, bo, ostatecznie, mówienie o miłości nie jest proste, nie po tym, jak spędziło się dziesięć lat mieszkając z obiektem uczuć i dzieląc z nim wszystko, poza, oczywiście, okazjonalnym waleniem konia pod prysznicem. - Myślę, że jestem w nim zakochany od bardzo dawna. Tylko tak zajebiście się bałem, Greg.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku. - Greg dość mocno poklepał go po ramieniu. - Na pewno będzie... seks. Po prostu wybierz coś. Wybierz jedną rzecz z jego listy.

\- Pieprzona _lista._ \- John westchnął. - Lecę na niego, Greg.

\- Wiem.

\- Pewnie jest teraz w moim łóżku. - John przysunął się trochę bliżej. - _W tej minucie_.

\- Och – powiedział Greg. - _Och_. John, powinniśmy wracać do domu.

\- Tak – przyznał John. - Sherlock Holmes. W moim jebanym _łóżku._

\- Tak. Damy radę iść?

\- _W moim łóżku_ , Greg.

Greg chwycił go za ramię. „W moim łóżku” - pomyślał John i ruszył za Gregiem na ulicę.

 

*

 

\- John?

Zdjął skarpetkę. Czas na spodnie. Och, _kurwa_ , druga skarpetka była nadal... cholera. Prawie się przewrócił. Powinien bardziej uważać. I powinien być cicho. Było już po północy, coś jak... jak pierwsza w nocy. Nie był w stanie rozpiąć rozporka. Palce mu się ślizgały. _Cholera_.

\- John. - Sherlock usiadł na łóżku. Miał nagą pierś, to znaczy, że nie miał na sobie koszuli, _ani śladu_ koszuli, i był tuż obok. - John. Jesteś _pijany._

 _-_ Hmmm – odpowiedział John. Spodnie wreszcie zsuwały się po jego nogach, ale bokserki nie. Oczywiście, że bokserki nie. Nie mógł spać z Sherlockiem bez majtek, _nie_ , przecież nie „spać z”, _nie spał_ z Sherlockiem, chociaż o tym rozmawiali, prawda? Sherlock pytał o to wujka Google. To się jeszcze stanie. Któregoś dnia John, hmmm, John zdejmie majtki Sherlocka, tak jak zrobił to... chyba wczoraj, do końca nie był pewien, ale położy dłoń...

\- John. Natychmiast posadź tu swój tyłek.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- _O Boże_.

\- Zamknij się. - Sherlock dalej go obserwował. Oczy Sherlocka były dziwnie przymrużone. I niebieskie. I bardzo ładne. Czy mógł powiedzieć to na głos? Sherlock był mężczyzną, _mężczyzną_ , mężczyźni nie miewali ładnych oczu, chyba że akurat miewali.

John pochylił się do przodu. Odrobinę zbyt mocno. Ale Sherlock go złapał.

\- John. - Sherlock chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, ale delikatnie, wszystko było delikatne, Sherlock traktował go z czułością i to nie było takie proste do przyjęcia, był prostym człowiekiem i, szczerze mówiąc, miał już swoje lata. To dziwne, że Sherlock naprawdę wydawał się go bardzo lubić. Jakby John był kimś _wyjątkowym_.

\- John. _John_. Nie jesteś aż tak pijany. To jasne, że wypiłeś pięć piw. Owszem, szybko, ale jednak... Spróbuj... spróbuj usiąść.

\- Och – powiedział John. - Byłeś zły. Wcześniej. Byłeś zły na mnie.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. John zapatrzył się na jego szyję i zapragnął obejrzeć ją z bliska.

\- Nie, nie byłem, i, _John_ – powiedział Sherlock i John chyba zawsze musiał wiedzieć, że głos tego człowieka był, kurwa, _idealny._ \- Lecisz na mnie.

\- Nie tylko – odparł. - Zakochuję się w tobie.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. _John_. Na miłość boską...

John wylądował na materacu. Oddychał, a tuż obok niego był Sherlock. Tak jak zawsze powinno być. Był taki głupi, tak cholernie głupi, głupi przez dziesięć lat, a może i dłużej, idiota, zupełny idiota, ale teraz Sherlock był obok, głaskał Johna po szyi, i... i... sprawdzał jego puls.

\- Porozmawiam sobie z Gregiem – mruknął Sherlock. - Jutro.

John próbował się nad tym zastanowić, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie. I bardzo chciało mu się spać. A dłoń Sherlocka leżała teraz na jego ramieniu. Cudowna. Bardzo ciepła. I... w ogóle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

John obudził się w pustym łóżku. _Cholera_. Wstał i ruszył do drzwi, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jakby boli go głowa, a z dołu docierają do niego głosy.

\- Spędził z tobą _godzinę_ – mówił Sherlock – a jak wrócił, nie miał pojęcia, jak zdjąć _skarpetki_.

\- Sherlock – odparł inny głos. John zamrugał. _Greg_. Cholera. Wypili wczoraj kilka piw i rozmawiali o... _Och, kurwa_. - Powiedział, że próbujecie uprawiać seks.

John rzucił się w dół schodów. Rosie, dzięki Bogu, nie było nigdzie widać. Uświadomił sobie, że jest sobota, a Molly obiecała, że zabierze Rosie na zakupy. Greg z całą pewnością nie mówiłby o _seksie_ , gdyby Rosie siedziała na kanapie. John był całkiem pewien, że Greg by tego nie zrobił. _Całkiem pewien_.

\- Greg – powiedział Sherlock. John zatrzymał się za ścianą i wziął głęboki oddech. - Byłbym zachwycony, gdybyś się ze mnie nie nabijał.

\- Nie nabijam się z ciebie – odparł Greg cichym głosem. - Cieszę się.

\- Cieszysz się, bo _próbuję_ uprawiać seks.

\- Och, zamknij się. To, że się w końcu zeszliście, jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała w tym roku. Pozwól mi się tym cieszyć.

\- Tu chodzi o mnie, Greg – powiedział Sherlock, ściszając głos, a John zamknął oczy. Nie podsłuchiwał. Po prostu stał za rogiem korytarza. Podsłuchując. - O to, że próbuję robić coś, o czym nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nic nie wiem. I nie jestem w stanie znaleźć żadnego porządnego artykułu.

\- Poradzisz sobie. To znaczy, _razem_ sobie poradzicie. No dobra. Wpadłem, żeby ci powiedzieć, że potrzebuję twoich zeznać z zeszłej nocy. Nie zapomnij wyjaśnić co i dlaczego zrobiłeś ścianie. Chcę mieć to na biurku wieczorem.

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock. - Dobrze. Znikaj.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę... - powiedział jeszcze Greg, zanim drzwi się zamknęły. John zaczął się zastanawiać, jak cicho jest w stanie wrócić na górę.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock, kiedy doktor przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Przestań się tam chować. Twoja obecność jest niewiarygodnie głośna.

Westchnął i wyszedł zza ściany. Sherlock, ubrany w szlafrok, nadal stał przodem do drzwi. Nie miał na sobie skarpetek. John usiłował wyprostować plecy, ale ramiona odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, a głowa naprawdę bolała.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać.

Sherlock odwrócił się, podszedł do kanapy i usiadł. John odchrząknął. Być może czułby się lepiej, gdyby miał na sobie _jakiekolwiek_ ubranie poza bokserkami. Ale Sherlock siedział przed nim, jego pierś unosiła się i opadała pod brązowym t-shirtem, dłonie zaciskał na kolanach i marszczył czoło, i John pomyślał sobie, że odwlekanie czegoś, co najwyraźniej miało być niewiarygodnie niezręczną rozmową, może nie być dobrym pomysłem.

\- Przepraszam, że tak się wczoraj zalałem. Pewnie cię obudziłem.

\- Nie było cię godzinę – odparł Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego. - Poszedłem do łóżka tylko dlatego, że straszliwie mi się nudziło pod twoją nieobecność. Wszystko w porządku.

\- Ale byłeś na mnie zły. Wczoraj.

Sherlock otworzył usta i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naprawdę musimy rozmawiać o tych sprawach?

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak. Skoro już jesteśmy... czymś.

\- Czymś. - Sherlock spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Parą – odparł John i się rozkaszlał. _O Boże_. - Parą. To tym teraz jesteśmy.

\- John. Usiądź.

Usiadł. Podszedł do Sherlocka, usiadł tuż obok niego, a Sherlock szczelniej owinął się szlafrokiem.

\- Mówisz szczerze – powiedział detektyw.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak.

\- Ludzie będą myśleć, że jesteś gejem.

\- Nic mnie, kurwa, nie obchodzi, co myślą ludzie.

\- Nieprawda, obchodzi cię.

\- Tak. - John westchnął. - Obchodzi. Ale do diabła z tym. Będzie niezręcznie, ale przeżyję. Tylko mnie nie odpychaj.

\- Nie byłbym w stanie. Jesteś bardzo uparty i silniejszy ode mnie.

\- A jeśli chodzi o seks...

\- _John_. Przepraszam, że ciągle na ciebie warczę. Odrzuciłeś mój pomysł z _listami_. Nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej sobie z _nami_ poradzić.

\- Sherlock. _Sherlock_. Musimy porozmawiać o...

\- Spanikowałem. Nie powinienem był powiedzieć „Och, niemożliwe” w obecności Grega i reszty.

\- O _seksie_ , Sherlock. Chcę. Naprawdę chcę. Denerwuję się, niezupełnie wiem, co będziemy robić, a kiedy myślę o _dotykaniu cię_ , mój puls przyspiesza i to nieco stresujące. Jestem za stary, żeby seks tak mnie niepokoił. Ale niepokoi. I mówię serio.

\- John – Sherlock przełknął ślinę. - Przez piętnaście lat nie byłeś zainteresowany...

\- Okej. _Okej_. No więc... Co, do diabła, mogę powiedzieć, żebyś mi uwierzył?

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie ma takiej rzeczy.

Zamarł.

\- Co?

Sherlock wstał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Powiedz jeszcze raz.

\- _Co?_

\- John, błagam, spróbuj się skoncentrować.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- Będziesz mnie oceniał. Ocenisz to, co powiem.

\- Nie. – Sherlock westchnął. - Odłożę to do akt w celu późniejszego przestudiowania. Proszę, nie powstrzymuję cię.

\- _Sherlock_. Jestem _nieubrany_.

\- Nie do końca o to mi chodziło.

John odchrząknął. Był w stanie to zrobić. Najprawdopodobniej. W każdym razie mógł spróbować. Kogo obchodzi, że ma na sobie tylko gacie. Wstał, wyprostował ramiona i uniósł głowę, żeby móc patrzeć Sherlockowi prosto w oczy.

\- Chcę być z tobą. Naprawdę chcę. Tak czuję i nie przestanę tak czuć.

Wstrzymał oddech. Sherlock patrzył na niego uważnie. Johna bolało lewe kolano i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zachowa resztę godności nawet, jeśli oprze się o krzesło.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Sherlock i się odwrócił. - Teraz zrób mi herbatę.

John zamrugał.

\- _Proszę_. Nie śpię już od wieków.

\- Myślałem, że rozmawiamy.

\- Odłożyłem rozmowę do akt. Pospiesz się, John, z łaski swojej. Chce mi się pić.

„Do kurwy nędzy” - pomyślał John. Ale przynajmniej Sherlock przestał marszczyć brwi.

\- Pójdę się ubrać.

\- Nie musisz. - Sherlock usiadł w swoim fotelu. - Wiem, jak wyglądasz. To też mam w aktach.

 

*

 

John czekał. Nie do końca wiedział, _na co_ , ale był pewien, że coś się wydarzy i wtedy będzie wiedział. Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że spędza sporo czasu, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock nadal prowadzi _research_ na temat, hm, seksu, albo raczej, czy Sherlock nadal ogląda gejowskie porno. Z powodu _researchu_. I co, do cholery, w tym gejowskim porno wyprawiano. Może John też powinien je pooglądać. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock trzy dni później, kiedy John patrzył, jak detektyw czyta artykuł, który mógł być o czymkolwiek, ale z jakiegoś powodu John był pewien, że jest o seksie, który będą uprawiać. - _John_.

\- Wybacz. - Zamrugał. - Co mówiłeś?

\- Twoje imię. - Sherlock zmrużył oczy. - O czym myślisz? Wydajesz się zdenerwowany.

\- Nie jestem zdenerwowany. Wcale nie. - Zerknął na Rosie, która siedziała przy kuchennym stole i odrabiała lekcje. - Możemy pogadać?

\- Tak.

\- O pewnej sprawie. Teraz.

Sherlock westchnął i odłożył na bok laptop Johna.

\- Dobrze. Mów.

\- W moim pokoju – powiedział głosem, który miał brzmieć nie tylko normalnie, ale i stanowczo.

\- O, nie – powiedziała Rosie, nie odrywając wzroku od pracy domowej. - Jeśli chodzi o to, co się zdarzyło na cmentarzu, to _nie miałam pojęcia_ , że tak to odbiorą. Próbowałam po prostu pokazać Alice, ile można wydedukować z nagrobka, jeśli człowiek się na tym zna. _A ja się znam_. To wszystko było po prostu _nie fair_.

\- Sherlock. – John zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- John, ja jestem z niej dość dumny.

\- Wyrzucili ją z cmentarza, bo robiła to, co ty?

\- Dokładnie. - Sherlock odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Rosie. - Moja krew.

\- Jasne. - John odchrząknął. - No dobrze, Rosie, wydaje mi się, że twój ojciec ma sprawę pod kontrolą. Tylko wolałbym, żeby mi o tym powiedział. Wyrzucenie z cmentarza wydaje się... ważną chwilą w życiu dziesięciolatki.

\- Było nieprzyjemnie – zgodziła się Rosie. - A więc nie chodzi o cmentarz. No to o czym chcecie gadać? _Przysięgam_ , nic nie zrobiłam.

\- Nie chodzi o ciebie – odparł John, a jego żołądek znów zacisnął się w supeł. _Cholera_. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że chce, żeby Sherlock poszedł z nim na górę, być może usiadł na łóżku, splótł dłonie ze sobą i patrzył na Johna, gdy ten będzie mu wyjaśniał, że _bez przerwy_ myśli o seksie, bo o tym rozmawiali, ale go nie uprawiali i było to nieprzyjemne, irytujące i sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby miał mniej niż pięćdziesiąt lat. A to, szczerze mówiąc, było dość dziwne. Bo miał pięćdziesiąt lat. I zamierzał uprawiać seks z facetem, który dokładnie w tej chwili patrzył na niego w skupieniu. I tym się właśnie denerwował.

\- Nie o mnie? - Rosie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Twój tatuś ma problemy z trawieniem, Rosie. - Sherlock nie oderwał oczu od Johna. - O tym chce pogadać. Nie sądziliśmy, że będziesz chciała wiedzieć.

\- _Ohyda_ – powiedziała Rosie, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Nie chcę wiedzieć. O Jezu. Idźcie już.

\- Dobrze, tak zrobimy.

Sherlock wstał. John wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami. _Błagam, problemy z trawieniem_? Ale było już za późno. Miał wrażenie, że zdrętwiały mu stopy, ale przynajmniej nie kulał. Rosie z dużym zaangażowaniem na nich nie patrzyła, co stanowiło pewną ulgę, bo John był pewien, że jest cały czerwony. Zagryzł zęby i poszedł za Sherlockiem do swojej własnej sypialni, a potem patrzył, jak Sherlock zamyka drzwi i staje przed nim.

\- No dobrze – powiedział detektyw. - Ewidentnie chciałeś porozmawiać, bo czułeś się niezręcznie z naszą obecną sytuacją dotyczącą seksu.

\- Tak. - Skinął głową. Musiał się skoncentrować. Musiał coś powiedzieć. Musieli _porozmawiać_. Sherlock musiał zrozumieć, że John naprawdę, naprawdę tego chce, że się nie wygłupia, że nie robi tego z samotności albo dlatego, że zapomniał, jak wyglądają kobiety. I że John byłby zachwycony, mogąc spróbować czegokolwiek, na co Sherlock miałby ochotę, o ile będzie to legalne i bezpieczne z medycznego punktu widzenia. I że mogliby to zrobić dziś albo jutro, albo za rok, bo _nie o to_ chodziło, nie denerwował się, że musi _czekać_ , ale trochę się zastanawiał czy Sherlock ogląda gejowskie porno, czy też nie.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i John zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie powiedział. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zacznie od: „Sherlock, sporo myślałem”. Położył obie spocone dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka. Sherlock po prostu stał, z wyprostowanymi plecami i napiętymi ramionami, a John wspiął się na palce i go pocałował.

„Och” - pomyślał i chwycił ramiona Sherlocka mocniej. Sherlock z kolei trzymał jego ramiona i John nie do końca wiedział, czy detektyw próbuje przyciągnąć go bliżej, czy też od siebie odepchnąć, ale i tak nie był w stanie myśleć o tym w chwili, w której całował Sherlocka, wargi Sherlocka się odrobinę rozchyliły, i był _szczęśliwy_ , i czy on naprawdę zamierzał zapytać Sherlocka o _gejowskie porno_?

\- John – powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając ust od jego warg. John pocałował ich kącik i pożałował, że nie jest o kilka centymetrów wyższy, bo wtedy byłoby mu wygodniej. - _John_. Nie całowałeś mnie od czterech dni. Chodzi o seks.

\- Od czterech dni?

\- _Nie tak._ Martwisz się o seks i w ten sposób starasz się zmierzyć z tym tematem.

\- Tak. - Wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka. Prawie stracił równowagę. - Wiem. Masz lepszy pomysł? Zawsze możemy po prostu porozmawiać.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i John próbował zrobić krok w tył, ale detektyw przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w usta. I było to naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniałe. Dłonie Sherlocka były na jego plecach, chwytały jego ramiona, podtrzymywały kark, i John mimochodem zastanawiał się, jak to _możliwe_ , ale trudno było mu się skupić. A to tylko _całowanie_. Całował się już wcześniej. Dziesięć lat temu, ale zawsze. To tylko całowanie, ale całowanie _z Sherlockiem,_ i trudno było oddychać, i Sherlock właśnie ujął w dłonie policzki Johna i trzymał go, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie, i było to niewiarygodne, i bardzo, bardzo dobre.

\- Sherlock. - Brakowało mu tchu. Sherlock mruknął coś w jego policzek. - _Twoja lista_. Lista, dotycząca tego, jaki rodzaj seksu moglibyśmy... uprawiać. Zrobię to. Zrobię te... szacunki, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie musisz. - Sherlock musnął kciukiem podbródek Johna, a John zupełnie nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jakim cudem detektyw jest w stanie wypowiedzieć się pełnym zdaniem w takiej chwili. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Ale jeśli to... ma pomóc, jeśli cię... uszczęśliwi...

\- Odwzajemniasz moje pocałunki – powiedział Sherlock i go pocałował, i być może John jęknął, ale _jebać to,_ nic nie szkodzi, że się jęknie, kiedy ktoś bardzo starannie cię wycałuje w czwartkowe popołudnie. - _John_.

\- To oczywiste – powiedział i aż poczuł dezaprobatę Sherlocka. - To takie... oczywiste. Sherlock. Po prostu...

\- To nie jest oczywiste – odparł Sherlock ostro, ale nie przestawał go całować. - Chodziło mi o to, że to _wystarczy_. Odwzajemniasz moje pocałunki. Naprawdę je odwzajemniasz.

\- To ja pocałowałem cię pierwszy, kretynie. A kilka dni temu wsadziłem ci rękę w...

\- Tak. Nie musisz już o tym wspominać, _pamiętam_. To było _dobre_. Przestań mi o tym przypominać, kiedy próbujesz mnie przekonać.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jestem zdecydowany – powiedział i oparł się o ramiona Sherlocka, bo różnica wzrostu była po prostu _niewygodna_ , a Sherlock nie przestawał go całować i John za nic nie był w stanie myśleć. - Odłożyłeś to _do akt_. Sherlock, nie mogę.

Sherlock zamarł.

\- Co?

\- Stać. Jesteś za wysoki. Kolano mnie boli jak cholera. Muszę usiąść.

\- Och. - Sherlock chwycił go za ramiona i pocałował mokro w usta. - Dobrze, usiądź, staruszku. Zabierzemy cię do łóżka.

\- Nie jestem... - zaczął, ale Sherlock popychał go w stronę łóżka, co łączyło się ze sprawami, o których nic nie wiedział; jego serce biło jak szalone, a Sherlock na pewno będzie potem narzekał, bo dość mocno chwycił jego koszulę. Będą zagniecenia. _Kurwa_. Będą zagniecenia, a Sherlock pchnął go na łóżko i po prostu stał nad nim, obserwował go, a John próbował się skoncentrować i złapać oddech. Stanowił obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Pięćdziesięcioletni obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Z posiwiałymi włosami.

\- Mam siwe włosy – powiedział i przygryzł wargę.

\- Wiem, John. _Mam oczy. I tak,_ odłożyłem to do akt. Odłożyłem do akt, jak mi powiedziałeś, że jesteś zdecydowany. Leci mi w głowie od kilku dni. I jestem...

John zamrugał. Sherlock przełknął ślinę.

\- Nadal jestem przerażony.

\- Nie szkodzi – odparł John. - Zupełnie nie szkodzi. Ja też. Ale chodzi _o nas._ Coś takiego powiedział Greg... chyba. Chodzi o ciebie i o mnie. Jak zawsze. Jak we wszystkim.

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock i był zupełnie poważny, i zupełnie piękny, i stał _tuż obok_ w tych drogich ciuchach, na których John przed chwilą zaciskał pięści, z rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, w które John wsunął palce, i John był pewien, że ten facet _nie ma pojęcia_ , jak teraz wygląda. - Ale... _Seks_.

\- To jest nasze – powiedział, gapiąc się na biodra Sherlocka. Jego koszula podniosła się do góry i teraz zwisała z paska spodni Sherlocka, a John, _cholera jasna_ , gapił się na _biodra_ Sherlocka, czy mógłby być jeszcze bardziej _oczywisty_? Zamrugał i dalej się gapił. - Całowanie było dla Rosie. Z początku. Tak jakby. Ale to jest _nasze_ i jest w porządku, wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Chcę cię zobaczyć – powiedział Sherlock niskim, nieco napiętym głosem.

\- Co?

\- Chcę. - Sherlock odsunął się odrobinę. - Cię. Zobaczyć.

\- Przecież tu siedzę.

Sherlock wywrócił oczami i – „Chyba sobie kpisz”, pomyślał John – _oblizał górną wargę_.

\- O mój Boże – powiedział John.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Sherlock. - John odchrząknął. - Ja już za bardzo nie trenuję. Staram się, ale, no wiesz, opieka nad dziesięciolatką, praca i zajmowanie się tobą... zabiera dość dużo czasu. Nie jestem... A ty _wcale_ nie jesz. To niezdrowe, idiotyczne i, szczerze mówiąc, dość się tym martwię, ale ty nie masz grama tłuszczu na ciele i być może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że reszta ludzi...

\- John. - Sherlock zbliżył się o krok. John zacisnął dłonie na pościeli i przełknął kilkakrotnie ślinę. - Przestań paplać. Jak zwykle, mówisz bez sensu. Tu zdecydowanie nie chodzi o _treningi_.

\- Oglądałeś gejowskie porno? - spytał John. _O Boże._ To był jednak błąd.

Sherlock otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Słucham?

\- Po prostu... - _Cholera, cholerna, jasna, pieprzona cholera_. - Porno czasem nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością, wiesz, to, co robią, nie jest _rzeczywiste_ , albo może być, ale jako... bardzo dziwna wersja rzeczywistości, bardzo ograniczony wycinek, więc muszę powiedzieć, że nie będę _w ogóle_ przypominał tamtych facetów, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o...

\- John – przerwał mu Sherlock ostro. - Nie oglądałem gejowskiego porno. A raczej oglądałem kilkakrotnie w przeszłości, szczególnie gdy miałem trzydzieści kilka lat. Wszyscy mówili o pornografii i chciałem sprawdzić, czy na mnie zadziała. No i jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy szukałem wiarygodnych źródeł. Ale, _na miłość boską, wiem,_ że porno nie jest _rzeczywiste_. Nie mam czternastu lat. I nie chodzi tu o _rozmiar_ twojego _fiuta_.

John przełknął ślinę.

\- W porządku.

Sherlock cisnął mu złe spojrzenie.

\- _W porządku._

 _-_ I chcesz mnie _zobaczyć_.

\- Tak. - Sherlock oparł dłonie na biodrach i kilkakrotnie odetchnął głęboko. John patrzył, jak klatka piersiowa detektywa unosi się i opada. A potem położył dłonie na swoim rozporku.

Kiedy rozpiął rozporek, Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę tak szybko, że John był pewien, że mężczyzna się przewróci.

\- John.

\- Tak – powiedział. Kiedy ściągał spodnie, jego dłonie drżały. - W porządku.

\- Nie powinienem był o to prosić. To była dziwna prośba. To... ja _nic_ o tym nie wiem, John. Nie wiem, jak sobie radzić i to doprowadza mnie do szału.

\- Jakiś czas temu – John zdjął sweter – poprosiłem cię, żebyś mnie pocałował, bo skłamałem naszej córce i nie chciałem, żebyś mnie wydał. _To_ była dziwna prośba. A to jest... też trochę dziwne. Ale w porządku.

John wsunął palce pod gumkę bokserek. Jego ręce drżały. Wbijał wzrok i w nie, i w swoje kolana, bo alternatywą było patrzenie na Sherlocka, a z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na twarz Sherlocka, kiedy powoli ściągał z siebie bieliznę. Słyszał oddech Sherlocka. Czuł uderzenia swojego serca w koniuszkach palców. Przełknął ślinę, ale to _wcale_ nie pomogło. Jego majtki leżały na ziemi, był nagi i tym przerażony, a, na miłość boską, był pieprzonym _lekarzem_.

\- Poza tym – powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał o oktawę wyżej niż zwykle – widziałeś mnie już wcześniej.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock. - _John_.

\- Tak. Ja. Cały ja.

\- Poprosiłem. A ty _posłuchałeś_.

\- Zdjąłem ubrania, bo mnie o to poprosiłeś. Owszem.

\- Ale ja jestem całkowicie ubrany. A ty siedzisz...

\- Nagi. - Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach. - Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. I jestem trochę zażenowany, więc byłoby miło, gdybyś o tym nie wspominał.

\- Och, _John_ – powiedział Sherlock. - Połóż się, proszę, na łóżku.

Zamrugał.

\- Co?

\- Na plecach. _Proszę_.

\- Sherlock.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- A ty będziesz tak stał? - zapytał John i zdał sobie sprawę, że już opiera łokcie na materacu i się kładzie. Cholera, zrobi wszystko, o co Sherlock go poprosi. _Wszystko_. Niezależnie czy chodzi o ściganie przestępców, czy, _hm_ , cokolwiek _to_ było. - Będziesz tak stał i gapił się, kiedy ja będę leżał? Bo to trochę...

\- Nie – odparł Sherlock, wbijając wzrok w jego pierś, ramiona i biodra, i to było _całkiem sporo_ , i jeśli nawet nie miał jeszcze erekcji, to niedługo to na pewno miało się zmienić. Może i dobrze, że było tak dziwnie, to go trochę spowolniło. - Usiądę na łóżku obok ciebie. I cię dotknę. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Och – powiedział i przygryzł wargę.

\- Och? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Och, _tak_.

\- Ach.

John się położył, a materac drgnął, kiedy Sherlock usiadł obok niego. Doktor mimowolnie zastanawiał się, czemu, do diabła, nie zrobili tego w nocy, kiedy było _ciemno_ i nie byłoby widać tak wyraźnie, że się starzeje, że ma otłuszczony brzuch i...

\- Przestań – powiedział Sherlock. - Nie oceniam cię. Chcę _widzieć_.

\- No dobra. Ale czy to... czy to nie...

\- Czuję irytująco głęboką emocjonalną więź z tobą od _piętnastu lat_ , John. Może jednak nie oceniaj mnie tak nisko?

To było trochę za dużo. John zamknął oczy, ale potem znów je otworzył, bo na jego piersi pojawiła się _dłoń_.

\- Już to robiłem. - Sherlock patrzył na swoją dłoń, która powoli przesuwała się w stronę lewego ramienia Johna. - Już kładłem ci rękę na piersi. Nie musisz być taki zszokowany. Sprawiasz, że się denerwuję.

John przełknął wybuch śmiechu.

\- _Błagam_ , to ja tu się denerwuję.

\- Widać. - Sherlock zmierzył mu puls. - W porządku. Czy... czy mogę...

\- Tak. - John bardzo próbował oddychać. - Możesz.

\- Nie wiesz, o co chciałem zapytać.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- Chciałem zapytać, czy mógłbym wziąć w rękę twojego...

John przełknął.

\- ...twojego fiuta – dokończył Sherlock, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, a Johnowi naprawdę brakowało tchu, i musiał oblizać wargi, i _na pewno_ Sherlock widział odpowiedź w jego twarzy. - Mogę?

\- Tak, kurwa, możesz, po prostu to _zrób_. Nie masturbowałem się, od kiedy...

\- Wiem.

John odetchnął głęboko. Ręka Sherlocka przesuwała się w dół.

\- Zbierasz dane dotyczące mojej masturbacji.

\- Nie muszę. Mój system zachowuje te informacje automatycznie. Nie mogą zostać skasowane. Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z moim oczywistym zainteresowaniem twoimi... - Długie palce ujęły penis Johna. Doktor zamknął oczy, a Sherlock mówił dalej tym niskim, niesamowitym głosem, którego słuchał od ponad dekady, a jednak nie wiedział, _nie zdawał sobie sprawy_... - ...seksualnymi zwyczajami. Nie robię tego celowo, to się dzieje samo. Musiałem wybudować specjalny pokój w moim pałacu umysłu.

\- Masz pokój – John oddychał przez nos, kiedy palce Sherlocka powoli, bardzo powoli się poruszały, co za szaleństwo, Sherlock trzymał jego... jego... - Masz pokój na moją... masturbację.

\- Emocje to potworna dystrakcja – powiedział Sherlock. - Jak też ci wielokrotnie powtarzałem. Czy to jest w porządku? Odpowiada ci?

\- Tak. Ale chcę... chcę... chcę _ciebie_. Chcę cię dotknąć.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- W tym samym czasie?

\- Tak. Nie. _Cokolwiek_. Daj mi swoją pieprzoną rękę, Sherlock. Będę cię trzymał za rękę. Twoją _drugą_ rękę.

\- Tak naprawdę wolę włosy – powiedział Sherlock, a John wziął gwałtowny wdech, który brzmiał trochę jak pisk myszy, bo _o mój Boże_ , kciuk Sherlocka właśnie...

\- Nie dosięgnę – powiedział, _skup się, Watson, skup się_ – Nie dosięgnę... twoich... włosów...

Sherlock położył się obok niego. W jego ramię wbiło się cudze ramię. Poczuł lekki zapach dezodorantu i może, tylko być może, nutę skóry, _prawdziwego_ zapachu Sherlocka i John wiedział, naprawdę wiedział, że chciałby wtulić nos w szyję Sherlocka, objąć go, pocałować, odetchnąć nim i, kurwa, tak go trzymać, i tak, właśnie _tak_ , tak właśnie będzie wyglądać reszta jego życia, on i Sherlock, Sherlock i on. Wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka, zataczał kółka palcami po skórze jego głowy, a palce Sherlocka szybko się poruszały i nie mógł oddychać, po prostu _nie mógł_ , miał, kurwa, _pięćdziesiąt lat_ , ktoś go po prostu _dotykał_ , i, _niech to szlag_ , był to Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes pieścił Johna dłonią, _och_ , to nigdy nie miało się zdarzyć, ale właśnie się zdarzyło i był tak zajebiście szczęśliwy, nie istniało nic innego, powie Sherlockowi, że go kocha, tym razem naprawdę, nie ukryje tego w jakimś durnym zdaniu dotyczącym jakiejś durnej rzeczy, która nic nie znaczyła, liczyło się tylko to, że Sherlock właśnie całował jego nadgarstek, jego _nadgarstek_ , pocałunek był mokry i niezdarny, i długi, i palce Sherlocka poruszały się tak umiejętnie, a John zaraz...

Wdech, wydech. Zamknął oczy.

Sherlock pocałował nadgarstek ręki, która wciąż tkwiła w jego potarganych, czarnych włosach.

\- To jest seks – powiedział John i przygryzł wargę. Na pewno zamierzał powiedzieć coś innego, ale jego serce biło jak oszalałe, czuł je w swojej głowie, i właśnie doszedł _w rękę Sherlocka Holmesa_ i to było _obłąkane_. - Sherlock. _Sherlock_ , to jest _seks_. Uprawiamy go i idzie... idzie nam _doskonale,_.

\- Muszę umyć rękę – powiedział Sherlock i musnął palcami biodro Johna.

\- Wytrzyj w prześcieradło – odparł John. - Mam spermę na udach i brzuchu, a na dole dziecko odrabia pracę domową z historii, _i to jest kłopotliwe_ , a nie twoje dłonie.

\- Możesz pożyczyć mój szlafrok. Jeśli go potem wypierzesz.

\- Zawsze piorę twoje ciuchy. I nie pożyczę od ciebie szlafroka. Nigdy w życiu nie prześlizgnę się obok Rosie w twoim pieprzonym szlafroku.

\- _John_.

\- Wybacz, wybacz. Nie chciałem obrazić twojego szlafroka. _Sherlock_.

\- Tak?

\- Pocałuj mnie. W usta.

\- Moja ręka się klei.

\- Jebać twoją rękę. Po prostu mnie pocałuj.

Sherlock pochylił się i pocałował go. John oparł obie dłonie na jego ramionach i próbował nie przyciągnąć go bliżej, gdyż, no cóż, wtedy Sherlock by się na nim położył, a John był dość pewien, że te szykowne spodenki można prać tylko w pralni.

\- Teraz ty – powiedział. - Ściągaj ubrania. Chcę zrobić to samo dla ciebie.

\- John – odparł Sherlock. - Na dole jest nasze dziecko. Nie możemy tak po prostu _uprawiać tu seksu._

John parsknął śmiechem i pomógł Sherlockowi rozpiąć guziki.

 

*

 

Rosie odłożyła książkę i oparła łokcie na stole kuchennym, co nigdy nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. John odetchnął głęboko. Nie było czym się martwić. Miał niewyczerpane pokłady argumentów przeciwko kupnu kucyka, a Sherlock i on już uprawiali seks. Tak jakby. W sposób, który się zdecydowanie liczył. Li Thompson i Rosie nie mogły niczego więcej oczekiwać. Nie, żeby wiedziały cokolwiek o seksie, rzecz jasna.

\- Alice miała dziś pomalowane usta – powiedziała Rosie stanowczym głosem kogoś, kto szykuje się do walki. - Muszę kupić szminkę.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparł John. - Jesteś za mała na szminkę.

\- Pójdę z tobą na zakupy – powiedział Sherlock.

John podniósł wzrok znad filmiku na youtubie, na którym dwa psy usiłowały rozerwać kartonowe pudełko.

\- Serio?

\- John, naucz się, które bitwy jesteś w stanie wygrać – rzucił Sherlock, po czym bezgłośnie poruszył ustami, przekazując: „Za kilka lat będzie chciała jarać trawkę”. - Poza tym, o ile dobrze słyszałem, Alice miała dziś pomalowane usta.

\- Do diabła z Alice – powiedział John i zamarł.

Zarówno Sherlock, jak i Rosie, zagapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami wielkimi oczami.

\- _Tatusiu –_ powiedziała Rosie z oczywistą naganą. W tym samym momencie odezwał się Sherlock:

\- _John_.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. - John szybko upił łyk herbaty. - Tak mi się wyrwało. Miałem dziś urwanie głowy w pracy, masa pacjentów z grypą. Jestem poddenerwowany.

\- To żadna wymówka. - Rosie zmrużyła oczy.

\- Dobra. Możesz sobie kupić szminkę. - John zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak przegrał. - Razem z Sherlockiem. Który nie ma pojęcia o szminkach.

\- Mam spore pojęcie. Raz przeprowadziłem research. Ze względu na śledztwo. Kwestia okazała się bardzo interesująca. Czy wiesz, że składniki chemiczne szminki...

\- Dobra – powiedział John. - _Dobra._ \- I wrócił do psów, które rozwalały przedmioty, będąc przy tym bardzo słodkie. Zupełnie jak Rosie kilka lat temu. Usiłował ukryć uśmiech za kubkiem herbaty. Było bardzo _normalnie_. Jasne, całowali się i... w ogóle, ale wciąż się kłócili o Rosie i jej szminkę. Wciąż się spierali. Wciąż desperacko próbowali być dobrymi rodzicami dla tej cudownej dziewczynki.

Wszystko będzie w porządku.

I właśnie wtedy zadzwonił telefon Sherlocka.

\- Ale dlaczego teraz? - zapytała Rosie dwie godziny później, kiedy siedzieli już w pociągu. - Ma urodziny? Nigdy nie zaprasza nas _tak po prostu_.

Tak naprawdę bez przerwy zapraszała ich _tak po prostu_ , ale dziecko nie musiało wiedzieć, że jego ojciec ma napięte stosunki z własną matką i bez przerwy odkłada zapowiedziane wizyty. Niestety John nie mógł robić Sherlockowi wyrzutów, bo sam nie odwiedzał _własnej_ matki. Uważał jednak, że matka Sherlocka jest bardzo miłą i tylko odrobinę przerażającą kobietą, a Sherlock zachowuje się w kwestii tych wizyt nieco dziecinnie.

Matka Sherlocka zdecydowanie była jedyną osobą o zdrowych zmysłach w swojej rodzinie. Może to dlatego Sherlock tak nie lubił jej odwiedzać.

\- Po prostu się za nami stęskniła – powiedział Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Rosie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Za nami? To znaczy, że stęskniła się za wami dwoma? Jesteście najnudniejszymi ludźmi na świecie!

\- Ona chyba uważa inaczej – odparł Sherlock.

Rosie westchnęła ciężko. John też westchnął, a potem przygryzł wargę. Sherlock spojrzał na niego. „Za nami” - powiedział bezgłośnie, poruszając tylko wargami. John zacisnął nieco mocniej dłoń na oparciu fotela. „Tak” - odpowiedział. Jednakowoż pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego tym razem Sherlock zgodził się na wizytę.

„Zagroziła, że przyśle Mycrofta” - prawie na pewno powiedział Sherlock. John najpierw myślał, że Sherlock mówi coś innego, ale było to zbyt niestosowne i nie do końca w stylu Sherlocka.

\- Możecie przestać? - powiedziała Rosie bardzo znudzonym głosem. - To _irytujące_.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. John kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę i próbował sobie wmówić, że to wcale nie jest wizyta u teściowej. Sam pomysł był absurdalny. Taka myśl w ogóle nikomu nie przyszła do głowy.

Dwadzieścia minut później tkwił w miejscu jak kołek, podczas gdy matka Sherlocka obejmowała go dość mocno.

\- Och, John – powiedziała. - Cudownie cię widzieć.

\- Dziękuję – odparł i przygryzł wargę.

Pani Holmes poklepała go po ramieniu, po czym odsunęła się, żeby przytulić Rosie, która wyglądała na tylko odrobinę zmieszaną. Dzieciak radził sobie lepiej niż John i _zdecydowanie_ lepiej niż Sherlock, który stał kilka kroków za nimi i udawał, że bardzo go zaintrygowało coś na niebie.

\- Tak się cieszę – powiedziała pani Holmes, gdy wreszcie złapała go za rękę. Sherlock się wzdrygnął.

„To nie skończy się dobrze” - pomyślał John i ruszył za nimi do domu. Na progu wziął głęboki wdech. Będzie mu potrzebny.

 

*

 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nas zaszczycisz. - Sherlock zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Mycrofta.

\- Zostałem _zaproszony_ – odparł Mycroft głosem, w którym ewidentnie pobrzmiewała głęboka dezaprobata. John nie miał pewności, czy Mycroft był niezadowolony z pytania Sherlocka, czy też z samego faktu zostania zaproszonym. Albo też z ubioru Johna. Tak, mogło chodzić właśnie o to. Powinien był podpytać Sherlocka o ten sweter, ale był zbyt zajęty myślą: „Rany boskie, jadę na spotkanie z teściową”.

\- A zatem: _jak życie?_ \- zapytał Mycroft. Brzmiało to tak, jakby był niezadowolony z życia. - Słyszałem coś o nowych sypialnianych układach.

\- Tak – powiedziała pani Holmes z kuchni, w której, _dzięki Bogu_ , przygotowywała herbatę. - Tak bardzo się ucieszyliśmy, kiedy o tym usłyszeliśmy!

\- Jakieś nowe urządzenie podsłuchujące, Mycroft? - spytał Sherlock z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Spotkałem się tylko z inspektorem Lestrade'em w okolicznościach, o których wolałbym nie mówić, ale, rzecz jasna, chodziło o sprawy wagi państwowej. To on mi powiedział. Był tym całkiem uszczęśliwiony. Próbował trzymać język za zębami, ale poniósł sromotną porażkę. Co mnie nie dziwi.

\- Mycroft też się cieszy – zakomunikowała pani Holmes, stawiając kubki na stole. John chwycił jeden z nich obiema rękami i poparzył swoje dłonie. - Mycroft, powiedz bratu, że cieszysz się jego szczęściem.

\- Mamciu. - Mycroft westchnął głęboko. - To naprawdę nie...

\- _Mycroft_.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – powiedział Mycroft z uśmiechem. John poczuł się wyjątkowo mało komfortowo. - Twoim też, John.

\- Ach. Dziękuję.

\- Ach – powiedział Sherlock. - _Dziękuję_ , Mycroft. Jak to _miło_ z twojej strony.

\- Chłopcy. - Pani Holmes usiadła między dwoma mężczyznami, którzy całkiem otwarcie piorunowali się wzrokiem. - Co to za niedojrzałe zachowanie. I to po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszliście. Rosie, kochanie, co słychać?

\- W porządku. - Rosie nie podniosła wzroku znad kolejnej książki, której John nie czytał i nie zamierzał.

\- Rosie – powiedział John. - Odłóż książkę. Teraz pijemy herbatę.

\- Och, pozwól dziewczynce czytać – zaoponowała pani Hudson. - To rozwija kreatywność. Macie wspaniałą córkę.

\- Tak – odparł John. Gdyby tylko był w stanie cały czas mieć w ustach herbatę, nie musiałby się odzywać.

\- Mamy – potwierdził Sherlock. - Co jest interesujące, bo połowa jej genów pochodzi od Johna, a okrągłe zero ode mnie. Rosie stanowi silny argument w odwiecznej debacie „natura czy wychowanie”.

\- Och, Sherlock, przestań. - Matka Sherlocka poklepała Johna po ramieniu. John się wyprostował i usiłował być dzielny. - Nie powinieneś wyśmiewać się ze swojego... jak powinnam was teraz nazywać? Czy „swojego chłopaka” to odpowiednie sformułowanie?

Rosie podniosła wzrok znad książki. John odchrząknął.

\- Partnera. Proszę mnie nazywać jego... partnerem. Ale na pewno pani pamięta, pani Holmes...

\- Proszę, nazywaj mnie mamcią – zaproponowała pani Holmes z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- ...że jesteśmy razem _od wielu lat_. - Musiał to ciągnąć. _Musiał_. Rosie patrzyła na niego. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Kolana trzęsły mu się pod stołem. - To żadna _nowość_. Po prostu wcześniej nie całowaliśmy się tak często. To znaczy, nie całowaliśmy się publicznie.

\- A teraz się całujecie? - podchwyciła pani Holmes. - Och, nie krępujcie się, proszę. Muszę zrobić wam zdjęcie.

„Jezu, nie” - pomyślał John. Na szczęście jego usta odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Mamciu – powiedział Sherlock. - To nie najlepszy pomysł. John jest nieśmiały.

\- Ależ nie ma powodu do nieśmiałości, jesteśmy rodziną! Nikt nie będzie stroił sobie z was żartów. No, może poza Mycroftem. Ale jeśli zacznie, po prostu zadzwońcie do mnie, a ja już się tym zajmę.

\- _Mamciu –_ powiedział Mycroft głosem, który sugerował, że mężczyzna cierpi niewyobrażalne męki.

\- Cichutko – odparła pani Holmes. - Idę po aparat. I ma to być porządny pocałunek, żadnego cmokania się w policzek!

„Przepraszam” - powiedział bezgłośnie John do Sherlocka. „To nie twoja wina” - odparł Sherlock przy pomocy wywrócenia oczami, choć, oczywiście, mogło to też znaczyć: „Zawsze narobisz bałaganu, ty niezbyt inteligentny przeciętniaku”. Przynajmniej Rosie znów wbijała wzrok w książkę. I tak posunął się dość daleko, by jego córka uwierzyła, że jej ojcowie cały czas byli razem. Nie zniszczy tego, żeby wywinąć się od fotografii, nawet jeśli ta fotografia miała skończyć jako plakat nad kominkiem, czy co tam chodziło pani Holmes po głowie.

\- No dobrze – powiedziała pani Holmes i obaj wstali. - Wyglądajcie na szczęśliwych! I nie stójcie na tle okna, bo zdjęcie będzie pod światło.

\- Dobrze. - Sherlock chwycił Johna za nadgarstek, a John poczuł dreszcze w całym ramieniu.

\- Tak, to dobre miejsce – powiedziała pani Holmes, gdy John i Sherlock stanęli na tle drzwi, wpatrując się w siebie ze zmieszaniem. - A teraz proszę się pocałować!

\- Tak – powiedział Mycroft głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała nuta zainteresowania. - _Proszę_ się pocałować.

Rosie wyglądała, jakby zapomniała, że którekolwiek z nich istnieje.

John usiłował poruszyć rękami i odniósł porażkę. „Pomocy” - pomyślał i zagapił się na Sherlocka.

Sherlock wydawał się nieco znużony, ale i tak ujął jego policzek w dłoń i pochylił się nad nim.

\- Idealnie – powiedziała pani Holmes, ale jej głos dobiegał z oddali, Sherlock trzymał dłonie na policzkach Johna, i była czułość, i słodycz, i wszystko, czego nigdy nie oczekiwał, i ciężko było myśleć o aparacie, kiedy jego usta rozchyliły się, a język Sherlocka delikatnie dotknął jego dolnej wargi.

\- Panowie – rzucił Mycroft ostro. - Wasza córka ma _dziesięć lat_.

\- Widziała gorsze rzeczy – odparł Sherlock i przesunął dłonie na szyję Johna.

\- To będzie wspaniała kartka bożonarodzeniowa – powiedziała pani Hudson.

John się rozkaszlał, a Sherlock delikatnie odsunął go od siebie, ale wciąż trzymał lewą dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wydawał się dość zadowolony z siebie. Pani Hudson oglądała zdjęcia na aparacie, a jej uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy. Mycroft znacząco wpatrywał się we własne dłonie. Rosie, oczywiście, czytała.

\- No, to po sprawie – powiedział Sherlock. John był niemal pewien, że Sherlock pogłaskał go po szyi, zanim zabrał dłoń. - Możemy teraz porozmawiać o czymś innym? Na przykład o sprawach wagi państwowej?

\- Tak się cieszę, że znalazłeś Johna, kochanie – powiedziała pani Holmes. - Bez niego byłeś zupełnie pogubiony.

\- Tak. - Sherlock upił herbaty. - Byłem.

 

*

 

\- Sherlock – powiedział tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest jeszcze w stanie mówić. Nie był. Sherlock pochylił się, pocałował jego nagie kolano, a on odetchnął gwałtownie kilka razy i zamknął oczy.

Leżał na plecach, a Sherlock był _dokładnie tam_ , co oznaczało, że Sherlock siedział praktycznie między jego nogami – było to absurdalne i bardziej niż trochę podniecające. Nie miał na sobie ubrań, a Sherlock opierał dłonie na jego kolanach, kciukami gładził skórę, jego owłosioną, pokrytą bliznami i dość suchą skórę, i John usiłował znaleźć w tym jakiś sens i poniósł sromotną porażkę.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock. - Wszystko w porządku? Znów wydajesz te dźwięki.

\- Tak – syknął przez zęby. - _Tak_ , po prostu chodź tu i mnie pocałuj.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

\- To pewne wyzwanie. Twoje kolana...

\- Do diabła z moimi kolanami – powiedział i przesunął nogi, praktycznie kładąc uda na kolanach Sherlocka. Sherlock przeszedł ponad nimi, ujął w obie dłonie twarz Johna i pochylił się, aby go pocałować. John odwzajemnił pocałunek, chwytając partnera za ramiona.

Szczerze mówiąc, John nie był pewien, jak się znalazł w tej sytuacji. Obudził się o wiele za wcześnie, kiedy Sherlock go obejmował i mruczał coś do jego ucha. Coś, co brzmiało jak: „John, kupiłem prezerwatywy”. Zamrugał i domagał się wyjaśnień dość wyraźnym: „Co do cholery, Sherlock”, na co Sherlock odpowiedział: „I lubrykant”, Wtedy John miał już dość dokładną wizję tego, o o czym mówią.

Wymagało to, oczywiście, sporo całowania, oraz dość niezręcznej rozmowy, która szybko sprowadziła się do „Ty pierwszy” i „Och, nie, ty pierwszy”, i „Ależ proszę, ty pierwszy”, i „Nie, naprawdę, ty pierwszy”. W międzyczasie jeszcze się całowali i John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle tego dnia wydarzy się jakiś _pierwszy_ raz. Ale najwyraźniej _miał_ się wydarzyć, bo leżał na plecach, a Sherlock całował jego szyję i pierś, i brzuch, a potem palce Sherlocka podjęły tę samą drogę i detektyw ujął go w dłoń.

\- Dobry chłopak – powiedział Sherlock w brzuch Johna, kiedy ten nie mógł powstrzymać jęku.

Musiało już minąć co najmniej piętnaście minut, od kiedy zmęczył się nieskończonymi pocałunkami i „ty pierwszy”. Chwycił dość mocno ramiona Sherlocka i powiedział wyraźnie, ale niezbyt głośno, bo na dole spało ich dziecko: „Pieprz mnie, do diabła”.

Teraz miał zamknięte oczy i pięść delikatnie zaciśniętą na włosach Sherlocka. Ale wtedy Sherlock otworzył usta, zagapił się na niego, i John czekał na kolejne „ty pierwszy”, które jednak nigdy nie nadeszło. „John” - powiedział Sherlock, musnął kciukami policzki Johna, i nieco przerażająco było tak leżeć, kiedy ktoś patrzy na ciebie, jakbyś był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. „Naprawdę?” - spytał Sherlock i John pocałował tego kretyna bez tchu, bez myślenia, „Tak, tak, mówię serio. Wiesz, że mówię serio”.

„Tak” - odparł Sherlock.

\- Tak – powiedział teraz John, podczas gdy Sherlock oparł dłonie na jego kolanach i je delikatnie rozsunął, _och, och, kurwa_ , palce Sherlocka przesunęły się po wnętrzu jego ud, waliło mu serce, szum ruchu ulicznego stawał się coraz głośniejszy, a _Sherlock Holmes_ siedział między jego nogami i miał zamiar... miał zamiar...

\- Będzie pewnie ciasno – powiedział Sherlock. - Nawet z lubrykantem. Na początku pewnie nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie.

\- Wiem – wykrztusił John przez zaciśnięte zęby. - _Wiem_ , zrób to, włóż palec w mój...

Sherlock patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i John przełknął resztę zdania, bo _och kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_ , palec Sherlocka go pieścił i było to _dziwne._ Zamknął oczy, ale, _cholera,_ nie był w stanie utrzymać ich zamkniętych, _musiał patrzeć na Sherlocka_ , bo jego wyraz twarzy był taki... taki skoncentrowany, był zupełnie skoncentrowany na Johnie i było to dziwne, i takie _dobre_ , i...

\- John? _John?_ To cię zabolało, wiem, boli cię. Mam przestać?

\- Nie – powiedział, próbując złapać oddech. - Ale daj mi chwilę.

\- To wszystko wydaje mi się dość trudne.

John odetchnął. Gdyby w jego płucach było więcej powietrza, parsknąłby śmiechem.

\- Będzie dobrze. Nie ma pośpiechu. Tylko musimy zwlec nasze dziecko z łóżka o siódmej, żeby zdążyła do szkoły.

\- Dlatego obudziłem cię tak wcześnie – odparł Sherlock, bardziej niż odrobinę zdekoncentrowany. - John, nie jesteś już taki spięty. Mogę...

\- Tak. Dawaj.

„A zatem” - pomyślał z roztargnieniem, podczas gdy Sherlock jedną rękę opierał na jego udzie, a drugą powoli, bardzo powoli przekonywał go, że to się jednak wydarzy - „to się jednak wydarzy. Johnie Watsonie, ktoś cię zaraz przeleci. On cię zaraz przeleci. A potem cię pocałuje, ty przygotujesz mu herbatę i obaj upewnicie się, że dzieciak zdąży do szkoły, a on pewnie przez następne kilka dni będzie rzucał subtelne żarciki na temat tego, że dziwnie chodzisz”.

Było mu ciepło, szczęśliwie i nieco drżał, bo Sherlock używał teraz dwóch palców.

\- Nie wejdę tu – powiedział Sherlock w którymś momencie.

John wepchnął głowę w poduszkę i usiłował oddychać. _Oddychaj, po prostu oddychaj._

\- Wejdziesz.

\- Nie brzmisz na przekonanego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem przekonany – odparł i próbował złapać nadgarstek Sherlocka, ale ten nadgarstek był za daleko, a on był zbyt zajęty czymś innym. Na szczęście Sherlock mu pomógł i położył wolną dłoń na jego piersi, aby mógł uchwycić ją w palce. - Włożysz swojego, przepraszam cię bardzo, _fiuta_ do mojego tyłka. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem. Możliwe, że za pierwszym razem się nam nie uda. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock. - John, jestem zdenerwowany.

\- Tak, ja też. Nie martw się. Potem zrobię ci herbaty.

\- Wiem. Myślę, że jesteś gotowy na trzy.

„Och” - pomyślał i skinął głową. Dłoń Sherlocka spokojnie leżała na jego piersi, jego kolana wbijały się w boki detektywa, słyszał jego oddech, widział lekko zmrużone oczy i zmarszczone czoło, i zupełnie mu odbiło, zupełnie mu odbiło na punkcie tego człowieka, zestarzeją się razem, będą _naprawdę_ starzy, włosy Sherlocka będą _musiały_ posiwieć w którymś momencie, i w końcu będą musieli zacząć ganiać nieco wolniejszych przestępców, może złodziei rowerów, i zawsze będą wracać na Baker Street i pić herbatę, i Sherlock będzie pożyczał jego laptopa bez pytania, a on będzie ukrywał tabletki witaminowe w jedzeniu Sherlocka, i Rosie dorośnie, i będzie ich odwiedzać, i będą tacy dumni, bo Rosie pozostanie najlepszym dzieckiem na całym świecie, nawet kiedy skończy czterdzieści lat, i pozostaną na Baker Street, dopóki nie będą zbyt starzy, by sobie sami parzyć herbatę, ale minie jeszcze wiele, wiele lat, i będą tacy szczęśliwi...

\- Na pewno wiesz – powiedział John, zamykając oczy – że potwornie cię kocham.

\- To nie najlepszy moment, John – odparł Sherlock. - Próbuję... słucham?

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył, a palce Sherlocka się zatrzymały. - Naprawdę. Na każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Tak. - Sherlock uścisnął jego dłoń. - Wiem.

\- To dobrze. _To dobrze_.

\- John – powiedział Sherlock. Jego palce zniknęli, a John _po prostu leżał_. - Musimy wsunąć poduszkę pod twoje pośladki.

„Moje pośladki” - pomyślał i chciał parsknąć śmiechem, ale teraz Sherlock ujmował w dłonie rzeczone pośladki, i pojawiła się poduszka, i uniósł głowę, żeby patrzeć. Sherlock wyprostował się, obserwował go tymi bystrymi, bystrymi oczami, i John stanowił bardzo szczęśliwy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

\- Tylko powoli – powiedział.

\- Tak. - Sherlock kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę. - Oczywiście.

Może John powinien był wiedzieć, jakie to będzie uczucie. Ostatecznie był lekarzem. Potrafił nazwać każdy organ, który się tam znajdował. Ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, nie kiedy Sherlock odetchnął głęboko, próbował znaleźć najlepszą pozycję i, najwyraźniej, nie dojść od razu, a on położył się i wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka, których w tej pozycji ledwo mógł dosięgnąć, ale jakoś mu się udało. I było tak wolno, a potem było szybciej, i próbował się dotknąć, ale Sherlock odepchnął jego ręce, i nie miał pojęcia, że jęki Sherlocka mogą być takie _głębokie_ , i pieszczące go palce były nieco niezdarne, ale mógł to zrozumieć, a poza tym wątpił, czy dojdzie w ten sposób, bo to uczucie było zbyt dziwne, ale potem Sherlock się przesunął i _och. Och_.

\- John. - Sherlock obserwował go. - Jesteś... zdecydowanie... jesteś... _wszystkim_... i ja chyba... _John_ , ja... Ja zaraz...

„Tak” - pomyślał, a Sherlock zacisnął powieki i jęknął.

Po kilku sekundach John całował go w czoło, a potem w usta. Sherlock oddychał głęboko, leżąc obok niego, rozluźniony, z przymkniętymi oczami. John ostrożnie odsunął palce Sherlocka i zamienił je na własną pięść. Sherlock mruknął coś w proteście, ale nie dało się nic zrobić. John położył drugą dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka i patrzył w te nieco niewidzące oczy, i to było z jego powodu, Sherlock _był w nim_ i dlatego teraz leżał obok, próbując uregulować oddech, z gwałtownie unoszącą się i opadającą klatką piersiową, z sercem bijącym tak mocno, że John je _widział_ , a potem i on doszedł.

 

*

 

\- No więc – powiedział, nastawiając wodę w czajniku.

\- John – odpowiedział Sherlock z salonu, w którym siedział na kanapie i czytał coś, o czym John nie chciał mieć najmniejszego pojęcia. - Zamierzasz zacząć panikować. Nie rób tego.

\- Nie zamierzam panikować – odparł, panikując z lekka. - Po prostu chciałem... pogadać. A może i nie. Ale wydaje mi się, że powinienem.

\- Przetwarzasz informacje. Weź swoją herbatę i chodź tutaj.

\- Jeszcze nie jest gotowa.

\- W porządku.

\- No i co? - zapytał John po jakichś dwóch minutach, kiedy usiadł obok Sherlocka, a Sherlock marszczył czoło nad artykułem.

\- No i – odparł Sherlock – gdzie jest moja herbata?

John zamrugał.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego znad gazety.

\- _Och_.

\- Tak – powiedział Sherlock i napił się herbaty Johna. - Uda nam się.

\- Tak. Możesz sobie zrobić własną herbatę.

\- Później. A teraz usiądź bliżej, z łaski swojej.

\- Żebyś, czytając, mógł trzymać mnie za rękę.

\- Żebym, czytając, mógł trzymać cię za rękę.

John przełknął ślinę, ale i tak przysunął się bliżej.

 

*

 

\- Tatusiu – powiedziała Rosie. - Grace jedzie do Szkocji z rodzicami i powiedziała, że mogę jechać z nimi.

\- Nie pojedziesz do Szkocji z Grace – odparł John, nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety. - A kim w ogóle jest ta Grace?

\- Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

\- Hmmm – odparł John i przewrócił stronę. Sherlock siedział w swoim fotelu i gapił się na akta, które przyniósł im wczoraj Greg. Rosie odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do swojego pokoju. Ale było coś... było coś, co John przegapił.

\- Rosie – powiedział i powoli odłożył gazetę na bok. - Od kiedy jesteście z Grace najlepszymi przyjaciółkami?

\- Od _zawsze_. Przynajmniej od pięciu miesięcy.

John przełknął ślinę. Sherlock patrzył na niego. Czuł, jak podnosi mu się tętno.

\- Myślałem, że Li Thompson jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

\- _Tatusiu –_ odparła Rosie, a jej ton wyraźnie sugerował, że John jest najgłupszym człowiekiem we wszechświecie. - Nie ma żadnej _Li Thompson_. Ona _nie istnieje_.

John zmarszczył brwi.

Sherlock spuścił wzrok na akta.

Rosie poszła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

„No dobrze” - pomyślał John i wrócił do czytania gazety.

 


End file.
